Au Clair de Lune
by calimero00
Summary: Nelly Cooper entre à Poudlard. Cette 5ème année s'annonce mouvementée entre le retard qu'elle a accumulé par ses soidisant cours par correspondance, les confrontations avec ceux qui ne l'acceptent pas, l'amitié, l'amour, la peur, la pleine lune...
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilier:** Il n'y a pas vraiment de spoilier, j'utilise quelques information des 6 tomes apparus, mais j'en change d'autre (comme le fais que le professeur Trelawnay ne peut enseigner à cette époque, ect...)

**Disclaimer:** Rien en m'appartient, tout cet univers merveilleux est à J.K.R!!

**Mon Blabla à Moi:** Enfin terminé! Je suis contente d'avoir fini d'écrire ce chapitre! Depuis le temps que je l'ai en tête! Enfin bref, Ce chapitre est très long pour moi (c'est la première fois que j'en écrit un aussi long!) mais n'espérez pas en avoir comme ça à chaque publication! (Le deuxième chapitre arrivera tardivement je pense, et puis si ça se trouve, cela ne va même pas vous plaire! (Mais ça ne serait pas trop grave, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce bout de fic! p) Bon, je vous laisse enfin lire, mais je vous préviens tout de même qu'il n'a pas été vérifié pas une bêta reader, donc je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour les fautes à venir. Merci et **BONNE LECTURE!**

**Je remercie beaucoup toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé alors que je n'avais mis qu'un simple résumé! **

**BONNE LECTURE**

Chapitre 1.

En ce premier septembre 1975, la gare de King's Cross était bondée de sorcier en tout genre, de moldus inoffensifs et naïfs, et d'étrangers totalement perdus.  
Deux femmes le nez en l'air, observaient les panneaux neuf et dix, dix et neuf, sans jamais trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient.

-Grumph ! C'est pas possible ça ! Nelly, j'attend! Si…

-Rendez vous à la gare de King's Cross, sur la voie 9 ¾ le onze septembre à onze heures. Répéta pour la énième fois la jeune fille blonde.

-Et elle est où cette voie 9 ½ ? S'écria la mère.

-9 ¾ maman. Soupira la jeune fille.

Un groupe étrange passa, poussant des chariots aussi remplis que le siens. Seule la cage, ou le panier en osier, renfermant les animaux domestiques, manquait à l'appel. Deux grands yeux bleus vinrent se tourner pour percer les prunelles ambre de la jeune fille blonde ; un piaillement surexcité, apeuré retentit sur les parois de la gare. Les passants sursautèrent, et d'un seul et même mouvement pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes pour observer de leurs deux yeux critiques la scène. Deux chouettes hulottes, un chat, et un rat, montrant les griffes, les crocs, où hérissant le poil, poussaient des gémissements plaintifs face à deux jeunes femmes déconcertées.

-Je t'avais bien dis que tu n'avais pas ta place à Poudlard… chuchota la mère à l'oreille de sa fille. Celle-ci se contenta de la fixer, des cernes sous les yeux, énervée, mais aussi anxieuse.

Tandis que les passant retournaient à leurs activités futiles, le groupe étrange calmait les bêtes. La plus âgée du groupe se retourna sur ce qui devait être ses enfants.

-Aaron, Kirsten, Ronan, Gontran, passez la colonne, je passe vous dire au revoir. Fit la grande femme rousse. Et prenez le rat d'Antonin, il a eu problème avec son transplanage… Le pauvre, il a oublié son pied gauche à la maison. Tss tss tss, j'espère que tu réussira ton permis Ronan ! Dit la femme un avertissement dans la voix.

-Promis maman ! Mais, heu, tu pense que l'on peut passez devant…

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, coupa la sorcière, elles le sont aussi ! Bon allez, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Gontran, aide ta sœur à monter sa valise !

-Je n'y manquerai pas !

Un grand sourire plus tard, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune blonde et sa mère, les quatre enfants traversèrent la colonne entre les quais neuf et dix. Les moldus n'avaient rien vus. A l'instant où les adolescents passaient la barrière, les moldus relaçaient leurs lacets défaits, même s'ils en avaient pas.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Helen Weasley! Tout le petit monde que vous avez vu sont mes enfants. Bref. Alors ma petite, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu une tête aussi blonde que la tienne les autres années, tu rentres en quelle année ?

-Heu… je m'appelle Nelly Cooper. J'ai quinze ans et je vais rentrer en cinquième années.

-Et où étais tu avant ?

-Je n'ais…

-Ma chérie, coupa sa mère avec un sourire forcé, il est temps que tu passes la barrière.  
Sa mère tendit ses bras vers sa fille, et l'embrassa d'un baisé sonore et forcé, sur les deux joues. Puis, au creux de l'oreilles, elle lui chuchota :

-Tu sais, si tu ne m'avais pas autant tanné pendant les vacances, et si je n'avais pas autant de travail au ministère, je ne t'aurai jamais envoyé à Poudlard. Dumbledore est bien trop bon de t'accepter malgré ta condition. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne t'y aurait jamais envoyé! Et si tu fais la moindre bêtises, tu rentres tout de suite à la maison, il n'y aura pas de non. Compris ?  
Elle hocha la tête l'air fatigué.

-Allez, à l'année prochaine ! Et passe une bonne année !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama la jeune fille en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère, je ne te revoie pas avant l'année prochaine ?! Même pas pendant les vacances de Noël, ou de … Pendant aucune vacances !!

-Tu sais bien que le ministère occupe mes journées, et qu'ils ne m'accorde que rarement des vacances !

-Mais !

-Je t'écrirai toutes les semaines, promis ! Et après un nouveau baisé et une nouvelle étreinte étouffante, la mère déposa dans la poche de sa fille une fiole au liquide incertain. Son regard voulais tout dire, et Nelly le comprit : 'oui maman…. Je prendrai ma potion revitalisante'

-Allez, file! Tu va rater ton train!

-Mais, maman...

-Allez!  
Nelly se retourna vers la femme rousse.

-Vous êtes sur que je peux passer? Elle m'a l'air bien solide cette barrière! Et d'un sourire crispé, elle dirigea son chariot, devant elle, face à la barrière.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu a vu mes enfants le faire, ce n'est rien du tout! Si tu as peur, ferme les yeux, Elle lui fit un grand sourire réconfortant, et hocha la tête en signe de départ.

_' Allez Nelly! Tu peux y arriver! 'toute façon tu n'as pas le choix!'_ pensa t'elle. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa mère, sourit intérieurement. Son chariot devant elle, elle courut les yeux fermés, ne sachant pas si elle avait traversé la colonne, et où tout cela allait l'emmener. Elle courait encore, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher. La sorcière ne ressentit pas le moindre obstacle, pas le moindre souffle d'air, pas la moindre vibration... mais contre toute attente, l'obstacle vint.

-Aïe!

Ce n'était pas sa voix. Sur le choc, elle était tombée, et son chariot avait bousculé un garçon brun. Le garçon s'était déjà relevé, et tendait sa main vers Nelly.

-Aïeheuuuuuu! Je suis vraiment désolée! Elle prit la main qu'on lui tendait, je n'ai pas fais attention! Et elle se releva difficilement, se tenant le bas du dos.

-Ce n'est p... commença le garçon.

-Sirius! Siiiiriuuuus! J'ai trouvé de la place dans le comp...bonjour damoiselle! Un autre garçon brun comme l'ébène, des lunettes ronde et un sourire charmeur, venait de voir Nelly. Il se pencha, courbant l'échine, et prit l'autre main de la sorcière pour y déposer un baisé. Je suis James Potter, pour vous servir...

-Ralala! J'oublis mes bonnes manières! Sirius Black, excusez la bousculade. Black se pencha lui aussi, et sur l'autre main, déposa un baisé.

-Enchantée, Nelly Cooper. Fit elle le rose aux joues, cachant involontairement sa pâleur.

-Bon ba... Tu veux venir avec nous? J'ai trouvé un compartiment libre, et faut qu'on se dépêche! S'exclama Potter.

-Oui, merci, je n'ai pas trop envie d'être seule...

-C'est bien ce que je me disait... En plus d'avoir un jolie prénom, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vu un tel visage d'ange les autre années….

-Eh oh! C'est parfait, mais j'ai dit qu'il fallait se dépêcher! On parlera dans le train! Allez, hop hop hop!!

'Compartiment? Train?' Dans la bousculade, Nelly n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle fût passée de l'autre côté de la colonne. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout était différent de la technologie, du moderne de la gare moldus. La voie était immense, des arcades l'environnaient, tout étaient en brique ou en pierre, le sol était en marbre brute, et dans cette merveille, une locomotive rouge où en lettres étincelantes, était écrit "Poudlard Express". Sur toute la longueur du train, on voyait gambader un lion, et une belette, un serpent rampait sifflant au passage des élèves, et enfin, un aigle observait les passant d'un regard perçant. Des panaches de fumées s'échappaient de la cheminée. Un coup de sifflet retentit, signe de départ, prochainement.

-Damoiselle, si vous acceptiez mon bras j'en serai comblé! S'exclama Black, un sourire étincelant ornant sa bouche.

-Volontiers! Fit Nelly rougissante.

Potter prit la valise de Nelly, tandis que Black s'effaçait comme un parfait page, pour la laisser passer lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la locomotive rouge.

Celle-ci était spacieuse, toute de rouge. Les wagons comportaient au minimum dix compartiments. Les portes était en merisier, les vitres sur chacune d'elles avaient l'air d'être faites en cristal... Ils entrèrent dans un compartiment vide, les sièges en cuir étaient dans une autre teinte, vert comme le jade. Potter mit la valise dans les filets à porte-bagages, et s'affala sur le divan, en face de Black et Nelly.

-Alors Mamzelle Nelly, d'où venez vous? Commença Black.

-J'ai toujours habité Londres. Dit elle abruptement.

-Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée à Poudlard? S'exclama Potter.

-Tout simplement parce que… ça vous regarde pas! S'énerva-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Black et Potter haussèrent un sourcil. Mais ne dirent rien. Il est normal qu'une étrangère ne veule pas parler à des étrangers… Mais bon, pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peux. Black rouvrit la bouche après quelque minute de silence pesant.

-Connais tu un peu Poudlard ? Les élèves troublants qui étudient ce que leurs professeurs étranges leur enseignent ? Les groupes perfides, puérils, ou inintéressant, à éviter, et ceux qu'il faut côtoyer ?

-Heu…j'ai lu une partit du livre de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, mais….. Il ne m'a rien indiqué de ce que je devrai savoir… pour vous ! Fit elle légèrement timide et embarrassé pas sa saute d'humeur.  
Ils se regardèrent tout souriant, et Potter ouvrit la bouche, près à parler. Mais il fut interrompu par Black.

-Alors… pas où commencer ! Ce collège est tellement grand, fabuleux, magique ! Potter émit un toussotement parfaitement audible, et Black se renfrogna. A Poud….

-Bonjour ! Un garçon châtains clairs, au reflets blonds, les même yeux ambre que Nelly, des cernes bleutées sous les yeux, un sourire fatigué, une carrure forte, mais voûtée par la douleur que cause ses nombreuse métamorphose, venait de passer le pas de la porte du compartiment. Nelly n'en revint pas lorsqu'il souleva sans la moindre difficulté sa lourde valise malgré son état fatigué, endolori, courbaturé. Une grimace se percha sur sa bouche en levant les bras, c'est tout… Il se tourna vers ses amis, et leur serra la main avec un grand sourire, puis, il se tourna vers Nelly, et lui serra la main.

-Je m'appel Remus Lupin, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Nelly Cooper…

Leurs regards se croisèrent, se mêlèrent, leurs cœurs cognaient dans leurs poitrine, le sang leur battaient les tempes. Ils ne pouvaient détourner les yeux, la lueur rougeoyante signe de défi. Qui sera le maître…. Dans les rares meutes de loups-garous, celui qui avait l'autorité, était celui qui s'était le plus démarqué, le plus mit en valeur, celui qui avait étalé sa puissance… Les mains se délièrent, mais la tension entre les deux « animaux » resta ancrée dans toute la pièce. Nelly ne savait pourquoi, mais elle sentait des sueurs froides descendre tout le long de son échine, la veine de sa temps palpitait dangereusement. Elle sentait qu'elle voulait se venger de quelque chose, mais elle ne savait quoi. Elle se sentait bouillir, mais tous s'arrêta.  
Ils détournèrent la flamme qui faisait rage avec la coupure du lien qui les unissaient. La main de Potter était passée furtivement une, puis deux, et enfin trois fois devant les yeux de Remus, ainsi que ceux de Nelly. Pendant un instant, elle se dit qu'il ne serait pas si mal que Potter soit attaché par les pieds le corps lacéré, et pris de convulsion lorsqu'elle lui retirait ses intestins les uns après les autres pour lui en faire un collier…

La pleine lune était passée la nuit précédente, et Nelly ne contrôlait toujours pas son orgueil, son humeur, ses émotions, après une métamorphose. Elle était souvent très faible, et une simple pousse du doigt pouvait la faire tomber, une simple frustration et la colère de la louve garou se manifestait…de nouveaux, laissant la rage, et l'instinct de tuerie pendre le dessus…

Elle tira sa baguette alors que Potter était en pleine discussion le dos tourné, et que Black riait de la déconfite de son ami face à un Lupin « énervé ».  
Elle leva sa baguette, ouvrit la bouche prête à pendre par les pied le brun à lunette, mais elle stoppa son geste frustrée, et rangea sa baguette. Elle s'était rappelée qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moindre sort lui permettant de pendre quelqu'un par les pieds, pas le moindre sort pour le lacérer... Inspire, expire. Elle répéta ce rituel quelque minutes pour que le calme refasse surface. Puis, elle s'assit, et sourit heureuse.

-Bon, maintenant que notre petit garçon à lunette va mieux, on reprend on en était. Alors, à Poudla...

-Bon-bonjour!  
Un jeune garçon, les cheveux paille, des joues rouges et rebondies, la mine échevelée, se précipita dans le compartiment l'air apeuré.

-Raaaah! Peter! Tu m'as coupé je te signal! Et puis tu n'as pas di bonjour à notre nouvelle arrivante! Black montra de la main, tout souriant, Nelly. Peter ne prit même pas la peine de regarder, il leva distraitement la main, et grommela un vague "bienvenu" avant de refermer le compartiment prestement.  
Les maraudeurs froncèrent les sourcils.

-Je j'étais poursuivis pas les Vamp', elles, elles voulais te voir... Pettigrow, essoufflé, reprit difficilement sa respiration saccadée.

Black releva la tête et interrogea du regard son ami.

-Je ne sais pas, elles...

La porte en merisier se rouvrit brusquement sur cinq jeunes filles provocantes, la baguette sortit.  
-Siriuuuuus! Mon cher et tendre cousin! La voix d'une des jeunes filles était nasillarde, le ton qu'elle avait prit était froid et ironique. Et elle avait presque craché son dernier mot.

-Tes...elles regarda Pettigrow la mine dégoûtée, amis, finit elle avant de reporter son oeil vers Black, sont plutôt trouillards! Tu es vraiment la tare de la famille! Regarde de qui tu t'entoures! Je ne te parles même pas des deux sangs de bourbes! Pouah!

Nelly tiqua sur le mot, même s'il ne lui était pas adressé.

-Je t'interdis de parler de Latha et Shannon de cette manière! Et si tu es venue pour me parler de ta famille, tu peux partir, je n'ai pas envie d'en faire parti.

La tension montait dans le compartiment, un malaise plutôt gênant à vrai dire...

-Mais c'est qu'il est susceptible le Siri quand on parle de ses amis! Alors, comment va Gill, Collona, Stee...

-TAIS TOI! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je t'interdis de parler des défunts de cette façon! on voit bien que tu n'a perdu personne! Tu pourrais avoir un minimum de pitié! Nelly soufflait de rage. Elle s'était levée brusquement, la baguette sortit, l'humeur de loup revenait sans cesse. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Bellatrix Black, mais une main lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. C'était Lupin.

-_Vientus! _fit Black.

Un vent glacial s'engouffra dans le compartiment, faisant voler les robes de sorciers, les cheveux virevoltant comme une auréole au-dessus de leur tête, puis, dans un bourrasque, les cinq filles se virent projeter contre le mur dans face.

-Ne reviens pas. Je vous hais toutes, et tu diras à ma très chère mère tout ce que je ressent pour elle. C'st à dire rien sauf peut être de la haine et du dégoût.  
Il referma le compartiment.

-Grumph! Je reprends, où j'en étais!

-Ne reprends rien, tu te calmes avant. Fit doucement la voix de Lupin.

-Grumph!

-Nelly?

Nelly, toujours rouge de colère se retourna brusquement vers Potter.

-Oui? Fit elle d'une voix étrangement calme par apport à l'expression qu'elle affichait.

-Heu... tu connaissais quelqu'un dans... les prénoms que Black a cité? Il se faisait tout timide

-...Mailia était une cousine par alliance d'alliance, d'alliance... enfin je ne vais pas remonter jusqu'à Merlin, mais bon je l'aimais beaucoup... J'étais... non rien.

Les Maraudeurs la regardèrent bizarrement. Mais ne firent aucun commentaires désobligeant. Nelly se contenta de regarder la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les couloirs, et encore une fois, les portes du compartiments se rouvrir à la voler.

-Je m'en doutais! Il ne pouvais y avoir que les Maraudeurs pour faire un boucan pareil! Railla la nouvelle arrivante. Vous n'avez donc pas fini de faire vos intéressants et de martyriser tous les élèves qui viennes vous voir? Je n'y crois pas! Cette année, tu as intérêt à bien te tenir Potter, ou je ne me gênerai pas pour te mettre des heures de retenues! J'en ai marre de rattraper toutes vos conneries alors pas de points en moins! J'ai envie que Gryffondor gagne cette année!

-Je fais ça parce que je sais que tu va me les rattraper ces points. Sourit il charmeur.

-Je te préviens juste de faire… très attention! Continua-t-elle un sourire malveillant sur le visage.

-Hey, mais…

-Tais-toi! Lança-t-elle à Potter. Remus je compte sur toi pour bien les tenir en laisse et puis la réunion commence dans vingt minutes alors n'oublie pas ton insigne. On se retrouve dans le dernier compartiment.

Et elle s'en alla.  
Potter eu a peine le temps de questionner Lupin sur cette soi-disant insigne dont il ne leur avait pas parlé avant que le compartiment ne se rouvre sur une jeune asiatique toute folâtre, Evans , les bras croisés et renfrognée, et une grande blonde à l'air hautain et distant.

-Je disais bien qu'on avait oublié quelque chose! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant Nelly.

-Je m'appelle Mia Shang. Reprit elle en tendant sa main. Tu dois sûrement être la nouvelle. Bienvenue!

-Excuse moi je n'ai pas fait attention tout à leur, trop occupé à faire mon devoir! Elle lança un regard noir à Potter qui s'enfonça dans son siège. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor, Enchanté…

-Nelly Cooper.

L'autre jeune fille ne vint pas se saluer d'elle-même, mais Evans le fit pour elle.

-Et la fille derrière, Léthé Adhares.

La concernée hocha la tête en signe de salut.

-Pousse toi Potter tu prends de la place! S'exclama Shang en s'essayant à côté du brun.

-Vous n'allez pas vous installer ici quand même!? S'offusqua celui-ci

-On ne va pas s'installer ici quand même! Se scandalisa Evans tout aussi choqué que Potter.

-Eh! Tu crois quoi? J'ai envie de faire connaissance avec la nouvelle! Tu viens Léthé?

Elle releva les yeux, regarda Nelly et sans un mot, s'avança lentement dans le compartiment.

-Et vous ne pensez pas que l'on attend peut-être quelqu'un? S'exclama Potter.

-Depuis quatre ans, tout le monde sait que vous envoyé balader toutes les personnes qui veulent s'immiscer dans vos conversations _si _personnelles! Cela m'étonne que Nelly ait pu entrer dans le groupe d'un claquement de doigt! Shang accompagna ses mots du geste approprié et fit un clin d'oeil à Nelly.

-Mia…. J'ai perdu? Demanda faiblement Evans lorsqu'elle vit Pettigrow et Potter se tasser près de la fenêtre.  
-Et oui! Aller, ne fais pas ta grincheuse, ça va être sympa!

-Mouais…

-Alors, vous en êtes où avec Nelly? Se renseigna Shang en regardant tour à tour les quatre Maraudeurs.

Les Maraudeurs gardèrent le silence mais en vue du regard plus que convaincant d'Adhares, Black se décida à répondre.

-Avant que chacun de vous ne viennes me couper, j'allais expliquer à boucle d'or les fondements de l'école, comme les groupes d'élèves puis, les passages secrets, les cours où tu peux dormir tranquille quand tu as pris du retard dans…

-Stop! On va d'abord commencer par lui dire comment se passe la répartition lui donner les nom des profs, des maisons, et puis on va terminer pas ces choses que tu trouves _tellement_ essentiel Black.

-J'avais oublié que Miss-Parfaite était devenue Miss-_Préfète_-Parfaite. Tss!

-Potter, je me passerai de tes commentaires de gamins puéril, et je te préviens que Remus est lui aussi préfet.

-REMUS? Tu es préfet? S'exclama Pettigrow.

Un souffle exaspéré retentit dans tout le compartiment.

-Faudra quand même que tu nous explique comment tu as fais. Dit Potter

-C'est tout bonnement incroyable… Renchérit Black. Miss-Préfète-Parfaite, je te laisse parler la première. Dit Black. Et j'ai l'interdiction de te couper, James, Remus, et Peter aussi. Cela convient à mademoiselle?

Evans lui lança un regard meurtrier et se retourna vers Nelly qui était toute souriante. Evans fronça le sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire?

-Désolée! Vous êtes marrant à vous chamailler comme ça, je sens que je vais passer une bonne année!

-Très bien alors! Dit la rousse toute souriante. Bon, je commences par quoi? Tu connais Dumbledore non?

-Heu… C'est le plus grand sorcier, il a une barbe argentée et des lunettes en demi-lune?

-Tu te fous de moi j'espère!

-Mais oui! Tout le monde le connais, même si on n'est pas à Poudlard!

-Ouf! Tu m'as fais peur! Bref, donc je vais t'expliquer brièvement la répartition.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Quand on va arriver dans la gare, tu vas trouver Hagrid, il n'est pas très difficile à repérer, et tu vas aller avec les premières années dans les canots qui mènent jusqu'à Poudlard.

-Evans, au lieu de lui raconter en détail ce genre de chose qu'elle verra bien assez tôt, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait lui laissez le plaisir de découvrirent par elle-même?

Evans resta de marbre face à cette réflexion, mais elle changea tout de même de sujet.

-Il y a quatre maisons. Serdaigles est fait pour les travailleurs, pour ceux qui ont de la réflexion, de la sagesse, et la soif de science. C'est Le professeur d'enchantement, le professeur Flitwick, qui est leur directeur.

Serpentards regroupe les nobles et les rusés. Ils sont ambitieux et sont déterminés à réussir ce qu'ils entreprennent, ils ont la soif de pouvoir. Leur directeur est le professeur de potion, professeur Slughorn.

Poufsouffle regroupe les généreux, les patients. Ils sont connus pour leur gentillesse et leur bonté, et ils font tout pour que la justice soit maîtresse. Leur directrice est le professeur de botanique, Madame Chourave.

Et enfin, Gryffondor, on en fait tous partis, sont les courageux et les fidèles. La force la droiture et l'hardiesse sont nos principales qualités. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui est notre directrice. Elle enseigne la métamorphose.

Bon, bien sur cette répartition est très vague, continua Evans, certain se sont retrouvé à Serpentards alors qu'ils avaient plus un tempérament de Serdaigles.

-Où encore un Gryffondor ascendant Serpentard. Compléta Adhares dans un murmure mystérieux, les yeux rivés sur Black.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Adhares? Menaça Black. Vas y, vas jusqu'au bout de ta pensée! Poursuivit il énervé.

Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur les traits de la jeune fille.  
Black ouvrit la bouche près à dire une parole cinglante lorsque Potter le devança:

-Tu as autre chose à dire Evans, pour Nelly?

-Non, je ne crois pas, si Black veut parler, il peut le faire du moment qu'il arrête de lancer des poignards invisible droit sur Léthé…

-Mouais, fit le concerné. Bon, les groupes à côtoyer c'est facile. Les Maraudeurs qui se compose de ma bien-aimée personne, de mon cher et tendre Potter, du fabuleux Lupin, et de l'inséparable Pettigrow!

Pettigrow sourit de contentement.

-Ceux à éviter, les Vamp', tu les a rencontré tout à l'heure, il se compose d'Amie O'mile, d'Irina Nagmi, de Pénélope Wink, d'Elena Allia, et de ma très chère cousine Bellatrix Black. Serpentards jusqu'au bout de leurs ongles soigneusement manucurés…  
Puis les… eh, les gars, on ne leurs à pas encore trouvé de noms à elles! Il désigna Evans, Adhares, et Shang d'un mouvement de tête.

-Que veux-tu dire par la Black? On ne serait pas fréquentable? Evans n'avait l'air le moins du monde peinée, elle avait l'air de s'en ficher royalement même.

-Evans, la meilleur chose que tu pourrais faire pour être fréquentable serait de te lancer un sort de mutisme.

-Le seul problème Potter, c'est que tu ne sais pas encore le lancer!

-Tu le sais peut être? Fit Potter vexé.

-_Silencio_

-… Les trait de Potter se crispèrent, il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais la referma. Puis inutilement il la rouvrit, et la referma comprenant qu'Evans lui avait jeté le sort, et qu'il avait malheureusement fonctionné. Il devint rouge écrevisse se leva d'un bond, mais se rassir lentement sur le divan vert.  
Celle-ci s'adossa contre la banquette, les bras et jambes croisées et toisa du regard son ennemi de toujours, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Lily…

-Très bien Remus… _Finite Incantatum_

-Petite peste! Siffla-t-il toujours rouge.

-C'est toujours comme ça? Chuchota Nelly à l'oreille de Black.

-Toujours, depuis quatre ans, et je sens que ça va continuer encore pendant trois ans…

Elle ricana doucement, mais elle ne pu le finir dans les règle de l'art, un long et sonore bâillement la coupa. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, tout le monde s'était retourné.

-Désolée…. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je sens que tu es fatiguée toi! Je t'offre mon épaule pour dormir?

-Oh, ce…

-Allez viens, ne fais pas ta timide!

A peine avait elle fermé les yeux, qu'elle s'endormie. Elle était tellement fatigué que rien ne put la retenir de s'évader dans les bras de Morphée.

-Hey! Boucle d'or! Faut te réveiller, on arrive dans dix minutes!

-Quoi? Dit elle d'une voix toute ensommeillée.

-On arrive! Poudlard est en vue!

-Ah! D'accord. Elle se releva immédiatement, comme si elle n'attendait que ça depuis deux heures…

-Et ba! Tu es une rapide! S'exclama Potter en souriant.

Elle répondit à son sourire. Et se tourna vers la fenêtre où la pluie battait encore la vitre. Des flashs de lumières accompagnaient à présent cette eau et ces bourrasques.

-On va se changer, sortez les garçons.

-Mais? C'est notre compartiment! Vous n'avez pas le droit! Se renfrogna Pettigrow.

-Je m'en fiche, on est des filles et je suis préfète alors si tu ne veux pas avoir d'heure de colle…

-Lily, excuse moi de te couper, mais on est pas encore à Poudlard donc ton rôle de préfète n'a pas encore de pouvoir.

-Mais…

-Et je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu abuserais de ton pouvoir pour faire sortir de pauvre garçons désemparés… Dit Remus un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Bien envoyé Remus! S'écria Potter hilare.

-Et par pure galanterie ça ne marche pas? Tenta-t-elle.

-Non, plus Evans. On ne va quand même pas s'exhiber! Fit Potter

-Pas besoin de leur demander leurs avis. Fit une voix glacial. Adhares prit sa baguette et d'un mouvement sec du poignet, sans la moindre formule, envoya valser les quatre Maraudeurs dans le couloir.

Des coups martelèrent la porte.

-Et nos robes alors?

Le compartiment se rouvrit et quatre valise se firent projeter au dehors.  
« Collaporta » lança Nelly.

-Tu apprends vite! Remarqua Shang. Bienvenue parmi nous!

-Ce sont des mecs après tout. Dit la voix étouffer de Nelly qui passait une robe de sorcière noire.

-Mais Maraudeurs… renchérit Shang.

Le train s'ébranla, perdit de la vitesse et s'arrêta. Il y eut nombreux claquements de portes qui se firent entendre, des éclats de voix, des rires, de léger roulements de valises sur la moquette rouge, et les hululements des chouettes.

-Poudlard! Cela fait quatre ans que j'attend ça! S'exclama joyeusement Nelly, en prenant sa grosse valise du filet à bagages.

Sur le quai, des centaines d'élèves, se précipitaient sur des calèches tirées par des créatures à faire froid dans le dos. Nelly ne pouvait décrocher son regard de ces bêtes qui se tenaient entre les brancards. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé des chevaux, un air reptilien se dégageait de ces têtes de dragon aux yeux blancs. Leur pelage noir collait à leur squelette dont on voyait chaque os se dessiner. Elles étaient également pourvues de grandes ailes tout aussi noire et lisse comme le cuir. Ces créatures avaient quelques chose de sinistre, d'effrayant. Elle ne sortit de sa transe que lorsqu' Evans lui tira la manche de sa robe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Nelly! Hagrid va partir sans toi!

-Excuse moi, j'étais absorbée par autre chose… enfin bref, qui est Hagrid?

-C'est la personne la bas, tu peux pas le rater…

-Ah… oui, je vois…

-N'est pas peur, il est pas méchant.

-…

Nelly s'avança vers la « montagne » qui criait: « Les Première années! Par ici, les première années! » pour se faire entendre malgré la pluie et le vent. Elle s'approcha aussi anxieuse que les tout jeunes élèves et d'une toute petite voix appela le géant. Il continua de crier, et elle se résolue à crier le géant.

-LES PREM… oui? Dit-il se baissant pour être à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

-Je suis la nouvelle élève, j'arrive en cinquième années et…

-Reste avec moi, tu vas faire la répartitions comme tout le monde! Coupa-t-il d'une voix aimable.

Elle se mit sur le côté attendant que les autres élève arrivent, ce qui ne fut pas très long. Ils avancèrent lentement vers les barques qui étaient sous un porche. Nelly fut mise avec quatre premières années qui la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Le canot se décrocha de la berge et avança lentement, mais en tanguant à cause du souffle du vent, sur le lac noir.

Pendant cinq minutes qui leurs parurent des heures, ils passèrent un tournant, et les élèves des premières barques poussèrent des « ooooh » admiratif. Nelly comprit rapidement ce qui les enchantaient et ne fit pas exception à la règle. Les yeux comme des soucoupes elle regarda ce confondre dans le ciel orageux des immense tours et tourelles, les lumière vacillantes donnaient au château encore plus de magie, la forêt n'était qu'une gigantesque ombre malfaisante… Le canot ralentit encore et en douceur, se posa contre la berge. Ils sortirent en prenant garde à ne pas tomber dans l'eau (ce qui n'aurait rien changé vu leur état déjà « liquide »…) Ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps, ils étaient déjà en train de s'égoutter dans le hall du collège.

Nelly observait les moindres recoins de ce hall. Elle savait qu'elle le reverrait tous les jours, mais elle voulait tout savoir du premier coup d'œil.

Un immense escalier en marbre montait à l'étage supérieur où des centaines d'autres escaliers petits, grands, larges et étroits bougeaient à leurs guise en se rallongeant ou en se mouvant entre ses congénères. Des centaines de millier de tableaux étaient accrochés au mur et leur occupant regardaient les nouveaux avec des airs bienveillant. A la gauche de Nelly il y avait un couloir gigantesque aux portes multiples (qui bizarrement disparaissaient pour apparaître trois mètre plus loin). A sa gauche, les grandes Portes de Chêne s'ouvrirent sur une femme longiligne au chignon serré qui lui donnait un air très sévère.  
Pendant un bref instant, elle perdit le peu de couleur sur ses joues (peut-être parce qu'un fantôme lui était passé au travers du corps...) pour devenir rouge de colère et hurler contre un fantôme:

-PEEVES! Reviens ici tout de suite! J'en parlerait au Baron sanglant!

Le rire aigrelet de Peeves mourut lorsqu'il passa de l'autre côté du mur.

-Bonsoir! Dit elle d'une voix sèche. Le temps n'a peut-être pas été avec vous, mais j'apprécierai que vous ayez une tenue respectable.  
Certaines mains passèrent sur leur cheveux pour les coiffer, d'autre déplissaient leur robe.

-Bien. Fit elle toujours aussi sèchement. Vous avancerez jusqu'au milieu de la salle et lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous irez jusqu'au tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Et bien sur, aucun bavardage ne saura tolérés!

Des souffles de contentement se propagea dans les rangs serrés des premières années. Ils étaient ravis de ne passer aucuns tests d'aptitudes comme leur avait sûrement raconté leurs frères et sœurs.

Au moment où les grandes Portes de Chênes se rouvrirent, les centaines d'élèves présents dans la Grande Salle se turent. De nombreux regards convergèrent dans sa direction, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle fasse une tête de plus que les premières années malgré sa petite taille…  
McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur l'estrade des professeurs.  
Une déchirure se forma sur le chapeau, et celui-ci se mit à chanter:

_Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves  
Des anciens prennent la relève!  
Moi, le chapeau tout rapiécé,  
Vais lire dans toutes vos pensées.  
Posez-moi sur votre tête,  
Et je dirais dans quelles maisons vous êtes!_

A Serdaigle seront heureux,  
Les travailleurs consciencieux  
Si vous êtes noble et rusé,  
A Serpentard vous conviendrez.  
A Poufsouffle seront admis,  
Les patients et fidèles amis.  
Si vous êtes courageux et fort  
Votre maison sera Gryffondor.

N'ayez crainte en mon jugement;  
Le chapeau penseur est intelligent!  
Mais surtout, restez bien soudé  
Pendant les temps difficiles;  
Car dans le monde des sorciers,  
Séparés vous serez fragiles. 

Un silence se fit, puis une explosion d'applaudissement retentit dans la Grande Salle. Des murmures hystériques passaient d'élèves en élèves, qui avaient tous une mine réjouie.  
Elle regarda les Maraudeurs qui lui sourire de leurs belles dents blanches. Cela atténua un peu son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine pour elle ne sais quelle raison.  
Peu à peu, le silence se fit. Les quelques jeunes sorciers qui se permettaient encore de parler furent foudroyés par le regard meurtrier de la Sous-Directrice.  
Elle déroula un parchemin et lu le premier nom:

-Abbama Morgane!  
SERDAIGLES!

A l'extrémité droite de la salle, la table des Serdaigles applaudit fortement la nouvelle arrivante.  
Puis la longue liste continua, imperceptiblement les élèves étaient répartis dans leur nouvelle maison. Lorsque Ziehm Maria fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, il ne restait plus qu'elle dans l'allée.  
Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des pieds en remarquant tous les regards qui étaient dirigés vers elle. Et si Dumbledore avait changé d'avis et ne voulais pas l'accepter dans son établissement? Elle rentrerait chez elle et verrait le sourire moqueur de sa mère? Elle…  
Nelly arrêta de penser, McGonagall l'avait appelé, enfin.

Nelly s'avança doucement, mais sûrement, vers l'estrade des professeurs. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. (qui lui tomba légèrement sur les yeux, comme pour ses prédécesseurs.)  
Elle entendit une voix murmurer à son oreille.

Les Maraudeurs regardèrent Nelly poser le chapeau sur sa tête. Il fallut à peine quelques seconde pour que la déchirure du Choixpeau ne s'ouvre.

-GRYFFONDOR! S'écria le Choixpeau.

La table des Gryffondor explosa dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les Maraudeurs accueillirent aussi bruyamment que leurs camarades, la nouvelle venue. Nelly se dirigea vers eux (car Black s'était levé pour appeler la jeune blonde)

-Bienvenue parmi nous! S'extasièrent ils.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir aidé Lily, Mia et Léthé de vous avoir jeté dehors?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on seras pas trop méchant petit scarabée! Rigola Black en lui caressant amicalement les cheveux.

Lupin hocha la tête exaspéré.

Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois. Elle entendit le ventre de Pettigrow gémir, et sentit qu'elle ne mangerai pas de suite!

-Mes chères élèves, bienvenue!  
Un bon nombre d'élève répondirent au directeur, mais certains verts et argents ne prenaient même pas la peine d'écouter le début de discours de Dumbledore. Nelly éprouva une profonde antipathie envers les Vamp'.

-Avant que nous nous jetions sur les plats, je tiens à rappeler aux anciens, et prévenir les nouveaux que la forêt interdite _est _interdite. Mr Rusard tient aussi à préciser pour la millième fois que les bombabouse, les frisbees à dents de serpents, les balles cogneuses et tout autre objets inutiles à l'apprentissage de la magie sera sévèrement puni. Interdiction aussi de lancer des sorts dans les couloirs et tout le reste des recommandations sont affiché sur la porte de son bureau.  
Nous accueillons cette année deux nouveaux professeurs. Le professeur Slughorn ayant pris sa retraite -des murmures se propagèrent dans les rangs, (laissant quelques bribes de phrases comme « Oh comme c'est dommage je ne serai plus invité à ses soirées! ») pour arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de Nelly- sera remplacé par Miss Mayers. Encore une fois, la salle bourdonna de chuchotements. Mais ceux-ci étaient accompagnés par des yeux ronds, des sourires béats et des phrases comme « Waw! T'imagine pas la chance que tu as p'tit frère, il paraît qu'elle est fantastique et vraiment très doué ».  
Nelly en conclu que cette professeur devait être particulièrement connu. D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore stoppa les élèves dans leur brouhaha. Miss Mayers, qui s'était levé pour remercier les applaudissements soutenus de ses futurs élèves se rassit et scruta l'ensemble de la salle s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur des élèves.

-Monsieur Dorhn votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, poursuivit il, étant donné que le dernier soit partis en courant après quelques légères mésaventures… Son regard s'appuya très légèrement sur les Maraudeurs qui feignirent l'ignorance.

-A présent j'aimerai rendre hommage à Maila Gill, Anthony Collons, Marie Stevenson, Barbara et Lola Buitson. Qui ont périt durant l'altercation avec les Mangemorts sur le chemin de Traverse.

Un froid soudain perça les élèves et baissèrent la tête.

-A présent, je vous souhaite un bon appétit! Poursuivit il.

Les Sorciers restèrent à peine quelques secondes sans bouger, puis dans un même temps, ils se servirent abondamment des mets variés sur les tables. Et un vacarme infernal retentit. Tout le monde riait et se racontait leurs vacances passées.

-Salut! Firent deux voix.

-Je m'appelle Alice Enida. Enchanté! Si tu as un quelconque problème, vient m'en parler je suis préfète en chef!

-Moi, c'est Franck Londubat. Bienvenue. Je ne sert à rien dans ce collège, mais sois sur que si les Serpentard t'embêtent, tous les Gryffondor seront près à te soutenir!

-Merci! C'est gentil! Fit-elle toute souriante.

Londubat et Enida repartir main dans la main à leur place qu'ils avaient passablement quittée pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

-Amy Watson! Meilleure amie des Maraudeurs! Elle tendit sa main que Nelly serra avec plaisir.

-Latha Spoons. Meilleure amie des Maraudeurs aussi! Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui serra la main.

-Shannon Mangora. Meilleure amies des deux autres pimbêches!

Et pendant cinq minutes, plusieurs élèves vinrent se présenter comme étant des connaissances des Maraudeurs, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ou tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient un rôle spécifique dans le collège.

Les Maraudeurs commencèrent à parler de Quiddich, mais comme elle n'y connaissait rien elle se rabattit sur la mode sorcière qu'une moldu trouvait particulièrement hideuse!

Vint enfin le moment, où épuisés, les élèves purent monter dans les dortoirs. Nelly alla rejoindre Evans en début de file et monta les escaliers à sa suite ainsi que tous les autres premières années.

-Je vois que tu t'entends plutôt bien avec les Maraudeurs. Fit Evans la réticence dans la voix.

-Oui, ils sont plutôt sympathique!

-Question de point de vue.

Nelly crut qu' Evans lui en « voulait » d'avoir sympathisé si vite avec eux, mais un sourire au coin des lèvres la trahi.  
Evans s'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le tableau d'une femme corpulente et habillée toute de rose, avec des ornements superflus. Elle se retourna et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-S'il vous plaît, que tout le monde m'écoute! Le mot de passe est _Mandragore_. Retenez le bien, vous ne pourrez pas rentrer dans la salle commune sans lui. Allons y maintenant.

Un par un, ils entrèrent dans la pièce circulaire.

-Ne bouché pas l'entrée! Vous aurez tout le temps de l'observer demain! Le dortoir des filles, escalier de droit, garçon, gauche. Je préviens les garçons qu'aucun de vous ne peut monter cet escalier, elle montra celui de droite, vous ne risquez pas d'heure de colle, mais votre acharnement ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Entre autre, le fait que les filles devront dormir dans la Salle Commune. Je ne veux pas de faux pas.  
Comme me l'a très justement rappelé le professeur McGonagall, nous avons perdu la coupe des quatre maisons l'année dernière. Si vous êtes vigilants et travailleurs, nous nous entendrons trèèèès bien! Allez, Faites de beaux rêves!

Evans et Nelly se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir, et lorsqu'elles entrèrent, leur valise était soigneusement déposée sur leur lit respectif.

Nelly avait à peine enlevé sa robe de sorcier que Shang et Adhares arrivèrent dans le dortoir. Elle était tellement exténuée qu'elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle se plongea sous ses couvertures fraîches

-J'espère que tu va te plaire ici, Nelly! Chuchota Shang.

-Je mis plait déjà. Assura-t-elle.

-Tant mieux! Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit. Dirent elles.

Les rideaux à baldaquin se fermèrent, les yeux aussi, et elles tombèrent dans un profond sommeil.

O00o00o00°O00o00o00O

Fin du premier chapitre. Reviews??

ps: je voulais vous demander aussi... Est-ce que je fais aussi le point de vue de Remus (je changerai à chaque chapitre) puisque c'est un peu les personnage principaux de cette jolie n'histoire! Refléchissez bien! Perso, j'aime bien les deux point de vue, mais si l'avis de mes lecteur sont contre alors... et puis en plus j'ai du mal à écrire le point de vue de Remus pour le moment... bref! Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis! A bientôt pour le chapitre 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**(PDV NELLY)**

**Disclaimer:** Je remercie vraiment J.K.R de nous avoir donné ce monde fabuleux roman, où l'on peut laisser notre esprit s'égarer dans les limbes d'un univers magique.

**Mon blabla:** Ce chapitre est nettement plus cours que le dernier, mais je pense avoir dis tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour le moment, j'espère que vous aimerez! Alors

BONNE LECTURE!

Nelly regardait sans vraiment les voir, les rideaux pourpres qui encadraient son lit. Dans sa main, une fiole vidée de tout liquide. Elle l'observa quelque instant et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Sa mère avait préparé cette potion avec un grand «Amour». Nelly sentait une nette amélioration comparée aux deux transformations précédentes, à croire que ça mère ne lui avait donné que de l'eau à la place de la potion revitalisante. Madame Cooper devait vraiment être ravie de ne plus avoir sa fille, le monstre. Mais même avant qu'elle devienne un loup-garou, sa mère ne l'aimait pas. Dans ses souvenirs, Nelly ne se rappela guère d'un quelconque signe d'affection à son égard. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois. A la seule pensée qu'elle ne verrait plus sa mère jusqu'à la fin de l'année, qu'elle n'aurait plus à supporter son hypocrisie, et qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de faire comme si elle aimait ce monstre qui lui servait de mère, Nelly sentait une bouffée de chaleur circuler dans tout son corps.

Pendant quelques temps, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, transperçant de sa lumière aveuglante les fins rideaux de soie, elle pensa à tout ce que cette année allait lui apporter. Elle s'entendait bien avec les Maraudeurs.

A part Lupin, se disait elle. Mais il y avait quelque chose en lui, qui l'empêchait de l'apprécier comme il se devait.

Les filles de son dortoir lui avaient eu l'air, à première vue, très sympathique. Certes Léthé Adharas était un peu spécial. Elle n'avait entendu le son de sa voix qu'une fois, dans le train. Une voix froide et dénuée de toute expression. Elle avait l'air épuisé et fragile comme une feuille. En revanche Mia Shang, est le «boute-en-train» du groupe, toujours cet air jovial, ce sourire réconfortant et heureux. Et puis Lily Evans, cette jolie rousse qui avait l'air très sereine et qui aimait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, quitte à tout perdre si elle ne l'accomplissait pas jusqu'au bout.

Nelly se décida à se lever en constatant que ses partenaires de dortoir commençaient déjà à s'agiter dans leur lit. Calmement elle sortit de son lit. Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la salle de bain, mais toujours sous le coup des courbatures et des hématomes qu'elle avait au niveau du coccyx et des cervicales de l'avant-veille, en plus des nombreuses griffures qu'elle avait réussi à masquer la veille, elle se rassit et reprit son souffle. Puis, une fois cela fait, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Encore une fois, elle fut émerveillée de constater que même la beauté de ce château allait jusqu'au pommeau de douche en argent.

Le temps qu'elle prenne sa douche, relaxant encore ses muscles endoloris par la transformation, Léthé, Mia et Lily s'étaient réveillées et préparaient leurs affaires. Mia parlait frénétiquement d'un garçon qu'elle avait repéré chez les Serpentards, tandis qu'Evans l'écoutait d'une oreille discrète alors que Léthé les yeux clos, repassait de son doigt les contours du pendentif qui ornait son cou.

-Bonjour! Comment s'est passée ta première nuit? S'exclama Mia à la vue de Nelly.

-Très bien! Les lits sont très confortable!Répondit elle en riant.

-Personne n'a jamais résisté au pouvoir du sommeil…et du lit!

Nelly sourit et s'habilla, difficilement. Elles descendirent ensuite de leur chambre. Arrivée dans la Salle Commune quasiment vide en cette matinée de rentrée, encore une fois, Nelly ne put laisser passer sur ses lèvres le plaisir certain d'être là. Elle scruta la salle d'un œil observateur, repérant le moindre détail, jusqu'à ce que Lily la prenne par le bras pour l'entraîner enfin dans la Grande Salle.

Elle s'assirent en bout de table. Nelly, comme pour la veille, était estomaqué par le nombre incalculable de mets sur les tables. Elle resta là quelque instant, hésitant sur ce qu'elle allait choisir. Tout avait l'air si appétissant… Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit ronchonner Lily à côté d'elle. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, la cause du problème était là. Les Maraudeurs allaient dans leur direction.

-Bonjour les filles! S'exclama joyeusement Sirius en s'asseyant au côté de Nelly.

-Black… pourquoi viens tu nous envahir de ta présence. Fit doucereusement Lily.

Sirius lui répondit par un sourire charmeur, tandis que James se mettait loin de Lily, c'est-à-dire à côté de Mia, Remus s'assit à côté de la jolie rousse avec un regard innocent. Peter, lui se retrouva à côté de Léthé et les regards apeurés qu'il lui lançait disaient de grandes choses.

Pendant le cours du petit-déjeuner, alors que Nelly riait aux blagues des Maraudeurs sous l'œil courroucé de Lily, McGonagall vint leurs distribuer leur emplois du temps.

-Ah, petite Nelly, tu vas enfin pouvoir découvrir le pouvoir ancestrale de notre bonne vielle médium.

-Comment ça? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

-Elle n'a aucun don réel, elle affabule tout ce qu'elle dit. Son grand passe temps est de nous prédire des morts; Raconta James. Moi, encore elle n'est pas trop méchante. Bon bien sur elle m'a prédit une mort prématurée et abominable, mais c'est avec Remus qu'elle sévit.

-Pas seulement avec moi! Enfin bon, si je peux lui procuré une joie de vivre certaine, il n'y a pas de problème… ! Qu'elle continue à s'amuser! Dit il souriant.

-J'ai jamais voulu faire de Divination, je trouve ça idiot de vouloir savoir à l'avance ce qu'il va nous arriver, fit Lily se prêtant à la conversation.

-Quoi? Mais tu rigoles c'est génial de savoir le futur!

-Tu vois Potter, encore une chose qui que nous n'avons pas en commun.

-Et j'espère ne jamais en avoir avec toi, répondit il.

-Bien d'accord avec toi. Sourit elle.

La fin du petit déjeuner continua dans cet esprit provocateur, et très amusant aux yeux de Nelly. Cela la changeait des faux rapports qu'elle entretenait avec sa chère mère, où tout n'était que sourire forcé. En plus de cela, la solitude dont elle avait été habituée toute sa jeunesse avait changé du jour au lendemain en arrivant à Poudlard. Elle se leva accompagnée des Maraudeurs et de ses camarades de chambre pour se diriger vers la tour nord, là où se déroulait le premier cours de la journée: la divination.

Près de la fenêtre, Nelly inspira un grand coup. Ces vapeurs, l'encens, et la chaleur étouffante qui émanaient dans toute la pièce lui donnait le tournis. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et se résigna à reporter une intention minime aux cours de cette bonne femme. Trelawnay parlait de l'importance de sa matière, des BUSEs, puis du programme de l'année, centré sur un regard plus approfondit porté à la boule de cristal, aux feuilles de thé et aux astres. Elle l'observa de plus près. Des cheveux emmêlés et frisés, de grosses lunettes rondes qui lui agrandissaient les yeux, une bouche fine, qui lors de ses excès de joie, se contractait sur le bord, une silhouette gracile enveloppé dans des châles. Au moindre de ses pas, un cliquetis dû à ses colliers en grosses perles, la suivait.

Elle sortit de son observation, au son de la mélodieuse voix de Lily qui lui implorait de suivre au lieu de rêvasser… Tout le reste du cours se fit à inspecter le fond d'un tasse et d'en déchiffrer la signification dans le livre 'Milles et une signification' de Martha Greer.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Sirius se jeta sur Nelly, impatient de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de la «dingue»

-Heu… elle est spéciale… Mais je n'ai pas trop suivit, j'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit, du coup… j'ai eu tendance à rêvasser! Elle regarda Lily avec un sourire espiègle.

-Oui, je vois ça, dit il en apercevant les cernes qu'elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de cacher le matin même. Il faudra remédier à ce manque de sommeil… Paroles de Maraudeurs! S'exclama Sirius. Mais avant, nous avons notre chère McGonagall à voir. Essaie de ne pas rêvasser, elle risque de ne pas apprécier.

Le cours de Métamorphose se révéla très instructif. Bien entendu, elle leur avait parler de l'importance des BUSEs, qu'il faudrait travailler dès le début de l'année, et persévérer; elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à Peter qui lui, se ratatina sur sa chaise. Puis ils entreprirent de commencer un nouveau chapitre: La disparition.

C'était un travail particulièrement ardu pour Nelly qui avait que de très piètre connaissance en la matière. Elle entreprit de suivre n'importe quel ordre de son professeur.

-La disparition est un acte de magie extrêmement difficile, voilà pourquoi je vous la fait étudier dès le début de l'année. L'année précédente, nous nous en sommes vaguement approché avec la métamorphose de certains objets. A présent, nous allons utiliser un corps vivant. Cela nécessitera donc la plus grande concentration de votre part. Au tableau, vous est indiqué la formule à employer. Le geste qui suit est simple. Observez.

Elle sortit d'une boîte en carton, une petite souris blanche qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle retroussa sa manche, et d'un geste vif et mesuré, elle la fit disparaître.

-Bien, à vous à présent. Gibson, veuillez distribuez ces bêtes à vos camarades.

-Oui, madame.

Sa souris devant elle, Nelly ressentit une légère nervosité lorsqu'elle vit son professeur la regarder de loin. Elle inspira un grand coup, prononça la formule et fit le geste qu'elle pensa approprier. Malheureusement, elle ne fit que hérisser les poils de sa souris. Exaspéré par sa propre incompétence, elle réessaya. Mais toujours rien. Puis, vint le moment où McGonagall s'approcha d'elle furieuse.

-Je ne vous comprend pas, miss Cooper. Voilà cinq que vous recommencer l'expérience, mais vous n'y êtes toujours pas parvenue alors que la plupart de vos camarade ont eu des résultats satisfaisant! Fit elle remarquer durement.

-Je… je n'y arrive pas.

-Oui, cela, je l'avait bien remarqué! Recommencer, ordonna-t-elle.

Nelly s'exécuta, mais elle échoua encore une fois.

-Vous ne prononcer pas la formule correctement, détachez plus les syllabes, et accentuez la dernière. Voilà, c'est bien, dit elle lorsque Nelly le lui eu répété, maintenant, je veux ce geste vif du poignet. Non, non, non! Plus vif vous dis-je! S'énerva-t-elle.

A présent, une grande majorité de la classe les regardait. Nelly sentit ses joues s'empourprer d'une jolie teinte rosée. Elle refit le mouvement, plus vive cette fois, mais elle donna un coup malencontreux à la pauvre bête qui se reçut la baguette sur le crâne. Nelly, confuse et les larmes aux yeux, essaya de calmer autant qu'elle le pouvait la petit bête qui s'agitait sur la table en gémissant.

-Je vous conseil de bien travailler, je n'accepterai pas autant de médiocrité dans ma classe. Recommencer. Souffla le professeur de Métamorphose.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que le cours se finissait enfin. Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier sous l'œil perçant de McGonagall.

-Je compte sur vous pour travailler miss. Allez remettre cette pauvre souris dans la boîte je vous prit.

Nelly sortit de la classe en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Lily arriva accompagné de Léthé et Mia.

-Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas Nelly, rassura Mia, on va t'aider!

-Merci, mais vous allez perdre votre temps. Murmura-t-elle.

-Tu n'est pas si mauvaise que tu le penses, Dit Léthé, ce qui fit sursauter Lily et Mia. Apparemment, il était étonnant de la voir ouvrir la bouche. Il te manque la théorie, et tu néglige la pratique. Continua-t-elle de sa voix toujours neutre.

-Cela fait quand même beaucoup. Dit elle agacée.

-Tu ne connais pas ta force, poursuivit elle en la regardant. Le regard qu'elle lui lança la gela sur place. Nelly avait l'impression que Léthé était dans son esprit et qu'elle savait. Elle savait beaucoup de chose.

Plus tard dans la journée, après avoir eu son premier cour de botanique qui ne s'avéra pas aussi médiocre qu'elle l'avait craint au début après le fabuleux déjeuner où les Maraudeurs avaient envoyé un cadeau de bienvenue à un certain Rogue; Nelly se trouvait dans la classe de Binns, le professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Ce cours était d'un ennuie certain, et elle ne pouvait, malgré son réel enthousiasme à vouloir participer, s'empêcher de se laisser partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Il n'était pas excessivement tard. A peine plus de dix heures lorsque Nelly sortit de chez elle pour prendre un peu l'air. Elle était près d'une forêt très sombre où les rayons de la pleine lune arrivaient à peine à franchir cette barrière de branches. Elle pénétra dans la forêt pensant se changer les idées. Au fur et à mesure de son escapade nocturne, plus elle s'enfonçait dans les bois, plus elle se sentait libre. Mais elle se rendit compte aussi, que la faune se faisait plus rare, comme si quelque chose les avaient fait fuir… Elle n'y prit pas garde et continua. Soudain, un grognement se fit entendre de derrière un buisson, n'étant pas timoré pour deux gallions, elle resta à sa place attendant un quelconque signe de présence néfaste. Comme il ne se passait rien, elle continua sa route.

Elle entendit dans l'instant qui suivit, tout autour d'elle des galops de plus en plus approché. Elle commençait à avoir peur, elle tournait la tête en tous sens pour savoir d'où venait ce bruit. Elle courut aussi vite et aussi loin qu'elle le put mais rien n'y faisait, elle entendait toujours cette galopade qui la suivait. Elle était la proie de la chose, elle le sentait. Brusquement, elle s'arrêta. A bout de souffle, les yeux béa, elle fixait, apeurée, deux grand yeux d'un jaune criard qui la tuait du regard. Le loup-garou face à elle se léchait goulûment ses dents jaunâtres, en approchant d'un pas lent et mesuré… Sa respiration était présentement très rapide, au rythme des palpitations hâtives et violentes de son cœur. Elle reculait synchroniquement avec l'avancement du loup. Puis tout devint noir… Elle rouvrit les yeux, et vit se transformer devant elle un homme d'environ seize ans, qui l'observait. Il avait les yeux ambrés, des cheveux châtain clair aux reflets blonds…

Brusquement, elle rouvrit les yeux, reprenant au passage une grande bouffé d'air. La première chose qu'elle vit, fut les pupilles ambrées de Remus Lupin, qui la fixait. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était toujours dans la salle de classe, de nombreuses paires d'yeux étaient tournées vers elle, et l'interrogeait pour savoir si tout allait bien. Elle les regarda furtivement avant de reposer horrifier ses yeux dans ceux de Lupin. Elle sentit une nausée l'envahir.

-Monsieur, dit elle précipitamment, puis-je sortir s'il vous plait.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, de toute manière il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une élève lui eut posé une question, et sortit en courant de la salle de classe sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde et de Lupin. Elle se précipita aux toilettes les plus proches et s'effondra sur une des cuvettes…

Elle ouvrit un des robinets, et prit l'eau fraîche pour se la faire couler sur le visage. Elle s'adossa au lavabo et se laissa glisser par terre. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, mais elle comprenait enfin. Elle était proprement dégoûtée, elle voulait détruire tous ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, griffer, mordre! Mordre n'importe quoi, n'importe qui! Elle inspira une nouvelle fois, et cria toute la tristesse, tous ce qu'elle avait gardé au fond d'elle depuis des mois. Trois mois et quelques jours. C'était à cause de se mauvaise humeur qu'elle en était arrivée là. A cause de cette forêt, à cause de lui. C'était la faute de Lupin si elle était ce qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin du chapitre 2. J'espère franchement que cette histoire vous plait parce que moi, j'adore l'écrire. Je ressens tout ce que peut ressentir Nelly, je suis son personnage, je le vit et ça me fait un bien fou de pouvoir exprimer tout cela à l'écrit. (Non, je ne suis pas un loup-garou, oui, j'aime mes parents, mes deux parents m'aime aussi! je m'imagine à sa place, et j'arrive à ressentir tout ce que Nelly peut ressentir dans des situations pareilles. J'aimerai réussir à vous les retransmettre.) Mais pour cela, juste une petite reviewé allez, bonne soirée! (Après avoir raconté ma vie!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**(pdv Remus)**

Comme à chaque fois, il arpentait ce même petit chemin en terre. Il s'approchait de plus en plus d'une minuscule cabane en bois près d'une forêt. Son père le suivait à une distance raisonnable. Remus détestait d'autant plus ces moments car il sentait le dégoût et l'horreur qu'il inspirait à son père. Il entra sans protester et son géniteur ferma la porte derrière lui. Pendant un cours instants il resta adossé à la porte, les yeux clos. Il les rouvrit et se dirigea vers un petit lit totalement déglingué à force de coups de rage. Le fin matelas était transpercé à certains endroits par des ressorts rouillés. Le reste de la pièce était à peu près dans le même état…Les murs étaient couverts d'une multitude de griffure et de sang, la seule fenêtre était crasseuse et les barreaux qui l'encadraient grognaient de la maltraitance qui leurs étaient infligée. Remus retira ses vêtements moldus et les déposa sous son lit. Il frissonna et replia ses jambes contre son torse. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et inspira un grand coup. Décidément il ne s'y ferait jamais à ses pleines lunes. A chaque fois il avait cette boule d'appréhension dans le ventre. Il avait ces sueurs froides qui lui donnaient horriblement chaud mais qui le faisait aussi frissonner… Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui étalait ses sentiments, mais là il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour être dans les bras réconfortants qu'avait sa mère… avant qu'il devienne ce qu'il était. Le soleil se couchait enfin réellement. Une jolie soirée en perspective attendait des couples. Un couché de soleil magnifique et une lune bien ronde qui les éclaireraient de sa lueur argenté. Soudain, Remus blêmit. Son souffle devint saccadé à cause du rythme effréné de son cœur. Il se recula vivement contre le mur, les yeux apeurés. Subitement, ses iris devinrent d'un jaune criard. Des poils poussèrent sur ses bras, son dos, ses jambes, son visage… De nombreux craquements sinistres retentissaient dans toute la pièce. Son museau s'allongeait, son coccyx s'étirait de plus en plus pour former une queue touffue qui battait l'air. Les petits gémissements plaintifs qu'il poussait se faisaient à peine sentir qu'un nouveau hurlement qui définissait sa douleur à chaque déplacement d'os, perçait le lourd silence de la cabane.

Une fois la transformation finie, il tourna sur lui même à la recherche d'un échappatoire quelconque. Il avait faim, vraiment très faim, et il haïssait ne pas voir ses envies s'assouvir…Il se jeta contre les murs, les griffant, puis sur le lit en enfonçant ses griffes ensanglantés dans le matelas. Toujours aussi rapidement il donna un puissant coup dans la fenêtre qui se brisa sous le choc.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voulait s'échapper, mais cette fois si il se sentait encore plus remplit de haine et il sentait sa force nettement supérieure à d'habitude. Le loup-garou regarda ses pattes ensanglantées, puis les barreaux. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il arrive à l'orée de la forêt, impatient de savourer un bon repas… Les autres animaux avaient du le sentir, car plus une âme qui vive était restée dans les parages. Il y avait bien eu ce petit lièvre, mais ça n'avait pas été assez pour assouvir sa faim. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était de l'humain. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la forêt et huma l'aire. Tout tombait à pic, une personne rodait dans la forêt. Il alla jusqu'à elle le plus silencieusement du monde. Pour bien avoir sa proie, le principal était de se faire discret pour mieux la surprendre par la suite. Il observa la jeune blonde de derrière un buisson. La jeune fille s'arrêta en entendant les craquements des branches puis elle continua sa route l'air rien. Le loup -garou la prit en chasse, il faisait de grands bonds tout autour d'elle pour qu'elle ait l'impression d'être encerclée. Il se retrouva en face d'elle. Remus se passa la langue goulûment sur ses crocs. Il aimait voir la mine terrifiée de sa proie. C'était toujours très agréable de se sentir puissant, et il l'était. Il s'avança lentement la fixant toujours de ses yeux jaunes. Il bondit sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Il était nettement plus fort qu'elle et rien n'aurait pu la laisser en vie. Le loup garou la mordit sauvagement l'épaule dans l'intention de la lui arracher mais des coups de feux retentirent non loin de la. C'est au son de ces coups de feux que Remus rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre, avec les Maraudeurs qui dormaient paisiblement autour de lui. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain prit de fortes nausées. Après avoir régurgité son repas de la veille, il se releva péniblement et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Du plat de la main il enleva la buée sur le miroir et regarda son reflet. Ses cernes étaient encore plus prononcés que la veille, son teint était blanc et fatigué. Il réprima un frisson au souvenir de la jeune fille.

C'était le même blond, le même visage fin, les mêmes yeux que… Remus laissa encore un jet d'eau couler sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça… Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Furieux contre lui même il frappa de son poing le miroir qui se brisa. La main en sang, il revint dans sa chambre prendre sa baguette et réparer les dégâts.

-Remus ? Y'a un problème ? Fit la voix ensommeillée de Peter. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se saisit de sa baguette qui était sur la table de nuit. Son air maussade, maladif sembla inquiéter Peter qui se leva pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain.

-Mais… Remus ! Dit il surprit lorsqu'il vit le miroir.

-Ne fais pas de commentaire Peter, s'il te plait…

-Heu… oui, oui, pas de problème, répondit il peu sur de lui.

Remus reparti dans la salle de bain et répara le miroir. Heureusement il n'était pas superstitieux, vu le nombre de bouts de verre qui s'étaient envolés…

Il fit ensuite apparaître un bandage autour de ses phalanges, il rendrait visite à Mme Pomfresh plus tard. Il se sentait tellement bizarre. Tellement triste… la culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur et renforçait sa haine, sa mauvaise humeur.

-Bah alors Mumus, on se lève du pied gauche ? Taquina Sirius en se redressant sur son lit.

Remus ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière…

James, qui s'était lui aussi levé, chercha quelques instants ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il les eut mise sur son nez il regarda Remus, pensif.

-Remus, appela autoritairement James, tu sais très bien que tu n'arriveras pas à fuir de cette manière. Alors dis-nous ce qui te tracasse pour qu'on puisse aller petit-déjeuner ensuite. J'ai faim…

Remus eu un petit rire et se retourna vers ses amis.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, j'ai juste très mal dormis. La pleine lune est trop récente pour que je puisse sautiller joyeusement en sortant du lit. Feignit-il.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas leur révéler quoique ce soit sur son rêve. Mais était-ce réellement un rêve ? Il était certain que cela s'était passé pendant les vacances d'été. Et il savait à présent à qui appartenait le sang qu'il avait eu dans la bouche à son réveil… Cooper… Il l'avait transformé en monstre. Bien sur il sentit un peu affecté par le fait que ce soit cette jeune fille qui ait été sous ses griffes. Après tout il la connaissait à peine mais mise à part le fait qu'elle soit comme lui –à cause de lui–, il ne l'aimait pas. C'est tellement facile de dire que l'on n'aime pas quelqu'un, si seulement on avait une raison bien précise. Il n'en avait pas. Elle lui était juste affreusement antipathique. Ce qui l'attristait au plus au point est ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il secoua ses pensés et sourit à ses camarades avant d'aller se changer. Les autres Maraudeurs n'objectèrent pas, acceptant l'explication du loup-garou.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Sirius parlait avec entrain à James. Ils se dirigèrent presque machinalement vers Lily et ses amies. Il soupçonnait même Sirius de se diriger surtout vers Cooper. Il avait remarqué qu'il portait plus d'intérêt que nécessaire à cette nouvelle élève. Il ne préféra pas y penser et regarda la nouvelle s'extasier devant les plats qu'elles avaient devant elle, et détourna les yeux l'air de rien lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui. Lily les avaient remarqués et son air courroucé en disait long sur ce qu'elle aurait aimé dire. Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres s'assit au côté de Cooper après un grand « Bonjour les filles » très enjoué.

-Black… pourquoi viens-tu nous envahir de ta présence ? Demanda doucereusement Lily en le regardant d'un œil perçant.

Sirius lui fit un sourire charmeur qui l'a fit soupirer d'exaspération. Remus s'avança vers elle, un petit sourire innocent sur les lèvres et l'air de dire qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien si Sirius venait.

0o0

Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque McGonagall se posta derrière lui.

-Monsieur Lupin…, dit elle pour elle-même en cherchant dans ses paperasses. Voilà dit-elle en lui tendant son emploie du temps. Cette année, vous allez avoir plus de responsabilité, vous vous en doutez bien. Vous viendrez me voir ainsi que miss Evans ce soir vers dix-sept heures dans mon bureau. La réunion aura pour but de vous familiariser avec votre rôle de préfet .Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et qu'il serait au rendez-vous.

-Bien, dit la sous directrice en s'en allant vers un autre élève.

Remus, à présent sortit de ses pensées, se reporta sur la conversation de ses amis.

-Ah, petite Nelly, tu vas enfin pouvoir découvrir le pouvoir ancestrale de notre bonne vielle médium. Pourquoi donc Sirius se montrait il aussi amical avec elle? Il ne la connaissait même pas! Remus était crispé. Ses amis appréciaient cette Cooper…

-Comment ça? Demanda Cooper intriguée.

-Elle n'a aucun don réel, elle affabule tout ce qu'elle dit. Son grand passe temps est de nous prédire des morts, raconta James. Moi, encore elle n'est pas trop méchante. Bon bien sur elle m'a prédit une mort prématurée et abominable, mais c'est avec Remus qu'elle sévit.

Remus sourit, si il y avait bien un cours qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était bien celui-là!

-Pas seulement avec moi! Enfin bon, si je peux lui procuré une joie de vivre certaine, il n'y a pas de problème… ! Qu'elle continue à s'amuser! Dit il souriant.

-J'ai jamais voulu faire de Divination, je trouve ça idiot de vouloir savoir à l'avance ce qu'il va nous arriver, fit Lily se prêtant à la conversation.

-Quoi? Mais tu rigoles c'est génial de savoir le futur!

-Tu vois Potter, encore une chose que nous n'avons pas en commun. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Et j'espère ne jamais en avoir avec toi, répondit-il méchamment.

-Bien d'accord avec toi. Sourit-elle.

Remus sourit lui aussi. Encore une année où tout irait de travers entre ces deux la. Ils n'avaient jamais pu se supporter, depuis leur première année, et ce n'était que sur des répliques désagréables que leur conversation était basée. Il se leva accompagné de Sirius, Peter, James et les filles pour se rendre à la tour nord, là où se déroulait le fascinant cours du professeur Trelawnay… Tout au long du chemin, il chercha en observant Cooper, une attitude quelconque qui l'innocenterait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Ce n'était pas lui de faire du mal aux gens. Comme ce n'est plus lui lorsqu'il était un loup-garou affamé… Il soupira. Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête avec cette histoire abominable. -Que se passe-t-il Remus? Demanda Lily qui l'avait rejoint, sûrement exaspéré par les Maraudeurs. -Rien de grave, Lily, je t'assure. Je suis juste un peu fatigué et j'ai les idées embrouillées par des histoires sans grandes importances.

-Ah, très bien. Dit-elle sans grandes convictions. Nelly s'est vite familiarisée avec tes copains. Elle est gentille mais elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend à vous fréquenter! Dit elle un petit sourire en coin.

Remus regarda sa partenaire et lui sourit. Il l'avait toujours apprécié et la respectait beaucoup. Elle était très souvent confrontée aux insultes concernant sa famille. Plus souvent qu'elle ne se le laissait dire d'ailleurs. Et en plus de cela, elle devait supporter les Maraudeurs…

-Mais non! On est très gentil! Tu me rends triste Lily. Dit il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Haha! Mais voyons Remus! Tout le monde connaît le méchant Lupin qui effraie les premières années! -Il n'y a pas que les premières années que je peux effrayer… dit il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Ils étaient arrivés dans la tour, et leurs professeurs les attendaient dans sa pièce. Quand Remus y entra il se sentit tout de suite mal. La chaleur étouffante, les fragrances qui s'échappaient des encens lui donna immédiatement le tournis et oppressait sa respiration. Il alla s'asseoir au centre de la pièce à côté de Sirius qui sortit aussitôt une feuille de papier. Remus l'imita et commença à dessiner les traits d'une forêt, où la lumière perçait difficilement… Remus regarda son dessin quelques instant et un rictus dégoûté apparus sur son visage Il froissa la feuille et la jeta à côté de lui. - Je ne sais pas si ça pourra te remonter le moral, mais on y est presque arrivé. Lui chuchota Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il surprit.

-On s'est entraîné pendant toutes les vacances avec James, bientôt la pleine lune sera une partie de rigolade! Remus regarda son ami, stupéfait. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux se remplirent de reconnaissance. Mais tout partit aussi rapidement

-Merci… Mais…Je ne veux pas que vous soyez avec moi… je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Tu peux me comprendre. Fit-il précipitamment en retrouvant des flashs de son rêve.

-Ah non! Chuchota Sirius mécontent.

Il s'arrêta, le professeur Trelawnay passait dans les rangs pour distribuer des tasses et des feuilles de thés. Leur professeur voulait approfondir leur connaissance en la matière.

-On en a déjà parlé Remus! Reprit-il lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée de leur table. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut rien nous arriver! Allez, souris un peu! Je sais bien que c'est le premier jour de cours, mais t'oublie qu'on a une surprise à préparer pour le déjeuner!

Remus lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-T'as vraiment rien écouté de ce qu'on t'as dis hier ou quoi? S'exclama un peu trop bruyamment Sirius. -Je sens en vous un fort désir de parler monsieur Black. Faites-moi voir votre tasse. Sirius se retourna vivement au son de la voix mystificatrice de son professeur.

-AH! S'exclama-t-elle en laissant tomber la tasse par terre. Le Sinistros! Vous avez le Sinistros derrière vous! Continua-t-elle chevrotante.

-Je n'ai que James derrière moi, madame. Se moqua-t-il.

Lily lui lança un regard noir, tandis que James pouffait légèrement derrière.

-Prenez garde monsieur Black… Le Sinistros est un grand présage de mort…. Je... Mon pauvre garçon, je crains bien que votre jeunesse soit considérablement écourtée…continua elle dans un halètement. Mis à part ce léger petit incident, le reste du cours se passa tranquillement. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Remus vit Sirius se jeter au cou de Nelly pour lui demander comment elle trouvait la « dingue »… Remus, lui, traîna légèrement du pied en allant au cours de McGonagall.

0o0

Sur sa chaise, Remus écoutait le plus attentivement possible les recommandations de son professeur de Métamorphose. Travailler dure cette année en prévision des B.U.S.E était extrêmement important. Un conseil d'orientation était aussi prévu vers la fin du deuxième trimestre. C'est à ce passage là que Remus se déconnecta du cours. Que voulait-il faire? Que voulait il faire i réellement /i ? Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé jusque là. Professeur? Il avait déjà du mal à se concentrer en cours alors qu'est-ce que ça donnerait devant d'autres élèves… Médicomage? Oui, il aimait beaucoup aider les autres. Auror? Il douta qu'un Auror puisse être un loup-garou. Il soupira, encore, toujours le même obstacle ! A présent McGonagall leur parlait du nouveau chapitre qu'ils allaient commencer.

-La disparition est un acte de magie extrêmement difficile, voilà pourquoi je vous la fait étudier dès le début de l'année. L'année précédente, nous nous en sommes vaguement approchés avec la métamorphose de certains objets. Il peut être extrêmement utile lors des infiltrations, où encore lorsqu'une chose importante doit être dissimulée. A présent, nous allons utiliser un corps vivant. Cela nécessitera donc la plus grande concentration de votre part. Au tableau, vous est indiquée la formule à employer. Le geste qui suit est simple. Observez.

Elle sortit d'une boîte en carton, une petite souris blanche qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle retroussa sa manche, et d'un geste vif et mesuré, elle la fit disparaître.

-Bien, à vous à présent. Gibson, veuillez distribuez ces bêtes à vos camarades.

-Oui, madame.

La souris qu'il avait sur la table était pétrifiée de peur à l'odeur du loup-garou. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, tremblait et tentait de se sauver… Il l'a prit par la queue et la regarda le plus gentiment du monde. Elle couina de plus belle. Lorsqu'il détourna la tête, exaspéré, il vit McGonagall près de la table de Cooper. -Je… je n'y arrive pas.

-Oui, cela, je l'avais bien remarqué! Recommencez, ordonna-t-elle.

Il vit les mains de Nelly trembler d'angoisse. Elle ressaya mais échoua encore une fois.

-Vous ne prononcer pas la formule correctement, détachez plus les syllabes, et accentuez la dernière. Voilà, c'est bien, dit elle lorsque Nelly le lui eu répété, maintenant, je veux ce geste vif du poignet. Non, non, non! Plus vif vous dis-je! S'énerva-t-elle.

Remus regarda autour de lui, et il vit la grande majorité de la classe regarder dans la direction de Nelly. Il sentit Sirius taper frénétiquement du pied, sûrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

-Elle pourrait être un peu plus compréhensif quand même! Lui chuchota Sirius les sourcils froncés. -Pourquoi ça? Elle est censée être au même niveau que nous! Si elle ne sait pas reproduire les gestes appropriés, elle n'a qu'à retourner en première année! Répondit-il durement.

Sirius parut offusqué des paroles de son ami. Il le regarda méchamment, la mâchoire serrée et retourna son attention sur Cooper qui venait de donner un cou de baguette sur le crâne de sa souris…

-Je vous conseil de bien travailler, je n'accepterai pas autant de médiocrité dans ma classe. Recommencée. Souffla le professeur de Métamorphose.

La cloche sonna. Remus détourna son regard du visage larmoyant de Cooper pour ranger sa baguette dans sa poche. Il prit son sac et se leva avant que Sirius ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Malheureusement pour lui Sirius le rattrapa rapidement dans les couloirs lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers le parc.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dis ça? Ce n'est pourtant vraiment pas ton genre…

-J'ai dis ce que je pensais! Après tout, pourquoi pleurnicher alors qu'elle ne fait pas d'effort!

-C'est dégueulasse ce que tu dis…

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque James et Peter arrivaient en courant.

-Hey! Attendez-nous!

-Bah alors, c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrements! Y'a notre bon vieux Servilus qui attend notre cadeau d'accueil! Continua-t-il joyeusement.

Remus regarda Sirius et d'un commun accord firent comme si de rien n'était, et sourirent à la bonne idée de James. Pendant toute la récréation, ils mirent sur pied la petite blague. Rien de très développé, mais c'était largement suffisant du point de vue de Remus…. pour ce début d'année du moins! La tension entre lui et Sirius s'était un peu dissipée et ils riaient d'avance en pensant au déjeuner. Le cours de botanique ne passa pas assez vite à son goût. Il jetait sans arrêt des petits coups d'œil en direction de Sirius et Cooper. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça. Maintenant il avait un de ses meilleurs amis sur le dos, et il redoutait ce genre de situation.

Quand arriva enfin le déjeuner, les Maraudeurs s'éclipsèrent du groupe Gryffondorien qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Ils étaient à présent très proches des cuisines.

-Bonjour, bonjour! Lança joyeusement Sirius lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine bondée d'elfes de maisons. -Bonjour monsieur Black. C'est très gentil à vous de venir dire bonjour à Croobie. Croobie serait ravit de vous aider vous et vos amis. Dit un petit elfe de maison qui s'était approché d'eux à leur arrivés.

-Merci Croobie. Ce que nous allons te demander est simple. Pourrais-tu verser ça (il lui tendit une petite fiole) dans le déjeuner de Severus Rogue, s'il te plaît?

Le visage de l'elfe se décomposa à vu d'œil et ses oreilles se baissèrent légèrement.

-Croobie est désolé monsieur, mais Croobie ne peut pas vous aider. Ce n'est pas bien, le professeur Dumbledore ne serait pas d'accord pour que Croobie accepte, il...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Croobie! On ne dira rien, comme d'habitude. Et puis, si jamais quelqu'un t'interroge, tu lui diras qu'on t'as forcé par la menace d'un sort.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, s'offusqua-t-il. Vous n'avez jamais fait de mal à Croobie...

-Alors il n'y a pas de problème non? Bon, il faut qu'on retourne déjeuner. Merci beaucoup Croobie! Au fait, le dîné d'hier était délicieux! Dit Sirius en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de sortir accompagner de ses amis.

Remus se retourna et vit les grands yeux verts de l'elfe s'illuminer au compliment de Sirius. Il serra fort la petite fiole et se dirigea vers les autres elfes.

-T'es pas croyable Sirius, rigola James. Tu sais très bien qu'il dira amen à tout si tu le complimentes. -Bah, tu sais, les elfes de maison sont très coopératifs lorsqu'on est gentil, et puis ça leur fait plaisir de savoir que leur travail est bien fait. Et celui que je lui ai donné va le ravir d'autant plus! Continua-t-il souriant. Ils rirent tout au long du chemin en pensant déjà à la tête que feront les Serpentard en voyant leur nouvelle recrus...

-Voilà, je crois que ça a commencé! Chuchota James à Remus.

Effectivement, autour de Rogue régnait beaucoup d'agitation. Rosier, qui était en train de lui parler, fut soudain prit d'un mouvement de recul, le regardant avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement et de stupeur. Lestrange, lui, se mordit les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire après avoir compris la mauvaise blague dont son camarade avait fait l'objet.

Rogue était méconnaissable. Ses habituels cheveux noirs, long et graisseux, étaient attachés en deux couettes d'un noir de jais, propre – c'était sûrement cela le plus incroyable! -. Son uniforme de collégien de garçon, avait été remplacé par celui d'une jeune fille facile, laissant découvrir des jambes maigrelettes aux poils tout aussi graisseux. Lorsqu'il compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se leva épouvanté. Mais ça ne fit qu'amplifier l'hilarité des tables alentours qui le regardaient. Même les Serpentard riaient de cette blague, ce qui était plutôt rare de leur part.

Roque rabattit immédiatement sa cape autour de lui, permettant de se cacher un minimum. Remus vit le regard noir qu'alternait Rogue entre lui et ses amis Maraudeurs. D'un geste rageur, il essaya de retirer les gros nœuds roses qui lui maintenaient ses cheveux soyeux.

Remus se félicita d'avoir pensé au sortilège de glu. Il était vengé du coup des fringues de l'année dernière. Il sourit content de lui. Rogue sortit le plus dignement possible de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers les cachots. -Vous exagérez les garçons. Bougonna Lily. Vous pourriez arrêtez d'embêter Rogue quand même! Il ne vous a rien fait!

-Eh! Evans! C'est pour rire ok? Alors tes petites remarques de préfète, tu les gardes pour toi! Et puis, regarde, même les Serpentard ce sont marrés! Ça vaut vraiment le coup! S'exclama James les yeux rieurs. -Remus! Dit-elle en dernier secours en se retournant vers son homologue masculin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ce n'est que provisoire. Et franchement, je voulais me venger de l'année dernière. Toi aussi tu en mourrais d'envie, avoue le. Il lui fit un petit sourire qui l'a fit soupirer et adhérer à sa remarque. -J'ai bien aimé le coup des nœuds roses dans les cheveux moi! Fit Cooper qui parlait et riait avec Sirius. -Ah ça, tu le dois à notre bon vieux Remus! S'exclama Sirius en se tournant vers lui.

-Ah. C'était une bonne idée. Dit elle plus froidement. Remus vit qu'elle avait l'air, très ennuyer de devoir le complimenter. Il déglutit difficilement. Serait il possible qu'elle sache ? Il espérait que non, car il se sentait déjà tellement mal de savoir de quoi il était capable.

0o0

Dès qu'il n'avait pas d'activité concrète qui nécessitait toute son attention, il retombait dans ses pensées tortueuses. Il frissonna. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Ne cessait-il de se le rappeler. Il se plongea la tête dans les mains, pris d'un dégoût immense envers lui-même. Il essaya de se reporter au cours du professeur Binns, mais il renonça rapidement lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer de sa voix morne le titre du nouveau chapitre « Fonctions des gobelins en Roumanie ». Remus se balança sur sa chaise cherchant un point à fixer pour ne pas poser son regard sur Cooper.

Mais rien n'était proprement intéressant, Sirius et James jouait à la bataille explosive tandis que Lily les réprimandaient. Shang fit une grimace de dégoût en regardant Peter se tortiller sur sa chaise et en ronflant d'une façon un peu trop bestiale. Adharas, égale à elle-même, pointait sans ciller un point dehors en faisant inlassablement le tour de son pendentif. Il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, et vit Cooper la tête dans les bras, somnolente. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle revint à elle-même, les larmes aux yeux. Remus la fixait de plus belle, qu'avait elle? Cooper regarda tout autour d'elle. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient retournées pour savoir ce qu'elle avait, mais elle ne leur répondait pas. Elle reposa un regard horrifié sur lui avant de se lever et demander précipitamment de sortir.

-Oh non… murmura Remus pour lui-même.

-Remus! Tu y va où j'y vais, on est préfet il faut faire quelque chose pour savoir ce qu'elle a… Fit précipitamment Lily.

Remus ne l'entendait pas vraiment. Il se leva et après une vague et rapide explication, il se jeta hors de la salle de cours et courut dans les couloirs.

Il ne savait décidément pas où chercher. Une jeune fille qui venait de découvrir que c'était un de ces camarades de classe qui l'avait fait devenir un monstre irait se réfugier où? Il pesta contre lui-même. Il voulait absolument lui parler. Il eut alors la somptueuse idée de monter dans son dortoir pour y chercher cette fameuse montre que son parrain lui avait offerte l'été dernier. Elle était immonde, mais d'après son parrain, avec le simple nom de la personne cherché, les aiguilles se dirigeaient dans le sens approprié. -Nelly Cooper. Murmura Remus, baguette pointé sur la montre. Les aiguilles indiquèrent le sol, un peu plus à droite. Il courut dans les escaliers et après maintes recherches, il finit par se trouver aux toilettes du cinquième étage. Les aiguilles frétillaient en indiquant la porte close. Il remit la montre dans sa poche.

Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans les toilettes. Ce qu'il vit le fit devenir encore plus blême qu'il ne l'était. Elle avait les bras autour de ses jambes, repliées sur sa poitrine, et se balançait d'avant en arrière, ne semblant prendre conscience de rien. Son regard vitreux, laissait à croire que soit elle était absorbé dans ses pensées, soit que le choc l'avait dénué de toute force quelle qu'elle soit. Il s'approcha doucement, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu de l'endroit où elle était. Remus s'assit à ses côtés, mais lorsque Cooper leva la tête pour voir qui la dérangeait, elle poussa un petit cri d'horreur et se plaqua contre le mur du fond, en gémissant.

-M'ap-m'approches pas! Bégaya-t-elle.

-Cooper, écoute, je…

-Pars! Ne m'approche pas! Je ne veux pas te voir! Tu… tu… Elle tremblait et avait les yeux rougis, prête à pleurer encore une fois.

-Nelly, tenta-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle poussa un nouveau cri terrifié, se protégeant le corps de ses bras tremblants, tout en se rabattant encore plus contre le mur.

-Je suis désolée. Dit il tristement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Crois-tu réellement que c'est en t'excusant que ma vie va redevenir normal?! Dit elle la voix enrouée les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues.

Il s'arrêta, se retourna et en voyant ses yeux emplis de haine, il baissa les siens honteux. Elle se leva toujours prudemment, la baguette sortit.

-Va te mettre contre le mur, le temps que je sorte, Lupin. Murmura-t-elle. La baguette pointée dans sa direction. Calmement, le regard toujours pointé sur ses chaussures, Remus recula contre le mur.Elle l'observa une dernière fois et partit en courant dans les couloirs du château. Remus avait envie de la poursuivre et de lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais il se ravisa en se souvenant du regard dur, froid et remplit d'amertume qu'elle lui avait lancé en s'en allantContenant du mieux qu'il pu sa rage, il revint au cours d'Histoire de la Magie au moment où la sonnerie retentissait annonçant la fin de l'heure. Il empoigna son sac avant de se rediriger vers la sortie. -Remus! Tu vas me dire un peu ce qu'il t'arrive? James venait d'arriver à lui, et lui avait empoigné le bras avant qu'il n'aille pas plus loin.

James l'entraîna dans un coin et attendit une réponse claire de son ami.

-Écoute James… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Je n'ai moi-même pas envie de l'accepter… de le comprendre… -Tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre? Je te ferai remarquer que ta main est dans un bandage parce que ce matin tu as eu l'incroyable idée de frapper un miroir. Si tu ne comprends pas ça, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie pour que tu parles avec Pomfresh. Et qu'elle soigne par la même occasion ta main. Fit il durement. Remus grimaça.

-Je vais à l'infirmerie pour ma main, mais seulement pour ça. Le reste ne la concerne en rien. Je vous parlerais peut être de ce qui me dérange quand je serais prêt. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul concerné. Sur ces mots, il laissa James seul dans le couloir et partit à l'infirmerie.

0o0

-Bonsoir à vous tous. Fit le professeur McGonagall. Asseyez vous.

Remus s'assit suivit de tous les autres préfets. Lily, à sa droite, avait l'air enchanté d'être là. -Cette réunion a pour but de vous expliquer votre rôle de préfet, ce que le corps enseignant attend de vous vis-à-vis des élèves et enfin ce que vous pouvez et ne pouvez pas faire.

Elle scruta un instant ses élèves. Remus fit de même. Les préfets de Serpentard étaient Rodolphus Lestrange et Bellatrix Black. Il se demandait bien comment cette dernière avait pu accéder à cette fonction. Elle avait toujours été exécrable avec tout le monde (hormis avec son «groupe»). Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait toujours été, pour lui, cruelle, sans tact, sans une once de bienveillance, très orgueilleuse. Rien qui ne l'avait jamais incité à s'approcher d'elle. Remus comprenait très bien Sirius sur ce point, et il pouvait dire que Bellatrix Black avait les parfaites dispositions pour devenir une Mangemort… La psychologie parfaite d'une Black d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la psychologie qui était pour l'extermination des enfants de moldus, et des moldus…

A Poufsouffle, c'était Amos Diggory, studieux, coureur de jupon et populaire (moins que les Maraudeurs). Son homologue était Eileene Hurts, jolie mais sans plus, les traits enfantin, un peu naïve mais gentille. Les préfets de Serdaigle comprenaient les stéréotypes purs de cette maison.

Katline Roberts et Gontran Mornie étaient pour ainsi dire exemplaire. Jamais une bévue, toujours à l'affût du moindre point à gagner, le nez toujours plongé dans des livres, intelligent et modeste. Le bonheur des professeurs. Et puis à Gryffondor, lui et Lily. Lily Evans lui avait toujours été très amicale. Social, intelligente, gentille, jolie, elle était appréciée par un grand nombre de personne.

-Un préfet à pour rôle de seconder les professeurs en dehors des cours. Il nous est indispensable d'avoir confiance en vous. Suivez bien les quelques règles que nous vous imposons. Si jamais vous les contournez en abusant de votre pouvoir, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous retirer les fonctions qui vous ont été attribuées.Elle observa encore les élèves qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Remus sentit une légère accentuation de son regard sur lui. Être préfet et Maraudeur n'allait pas être facile…

-Dès ce soir, et tous les autres soirs de la semaine et du week-end, reprit elle sèchement, l'un après l'autre vous inspecterez votre tour. Vous pouvez enlevez des points mais seulement à votre maison et tant que cela ne dépasse pas les 30 points.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la sous-directrice les laissa partir. En compagnie de Lily, Remus revint dans la salle commune. Quand il eut passé le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il remarqua que ses amis l'attendaient dans leur canapé favori, près du feu. Il fit un signe d'au revoir à Lily et se dirigea vers le canapé.

-Comment s'est passé cette première réunion de préfet? Lui demanda Peter.

-Éreintante. Ça va être très dur d'être un Maraudeur préfet! Il sourit fatigué.

-Avant que tu n'arrive, on était justement en train de nous dire qu'en temps que Maraudeur, il serait bon de i marauder /i un peu. C soir, rajouta-t-il.

-Pas mauvaise idée Sirius, fit Remus, mais le couvre feu est passé et j'ai cru comprendre qu'en temps que préfet je me faisais un devoir de respecter les règles…

-Les règles… les règles… Qu'est-ce? On n'y a jamais fait attention! Ria James. Bon, je vais chercher ma cape, j'ai envi de me dégourdir les jambes.

Tous acquiescèrent et une fois que James fut revenue près d'eux avec sa cape dans son sac, ils sortirent.

-Attendez… Fit Remus stoppant de la main la conversation bruyante de Sirius et James. J'ai cru entendre du bruit, c'est sûrement Rusard.

-Mais y'a personne, fit remarquer Peter.

-Je le sens.

Peter rougit confus et les Maraudeurs se plaquèrent contre le mur, se confinant sous la cape de James pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en effet, des pas résonnaient dans les sombres couloirs. Du château. Remus sentit Peter trembler à côté de lui. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Bientôt ils pourraient voir qui c'était. Ethan Dorhn.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? Glapit Peter.

Remus l'entendit étouffer une plainte. Sirius lui avait sûrement écrasé le pied. Mais c'était trop tard. Le professeur Dorhn avait été assez près pour entendre Peter. Il s'était arrêté dans sa marche silencieuse et avait sortit sa baguette prestement. Pourquoi était il donc tant sur ses gardes? Se demandait Remus. Son professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal continua d'avancer l'entement lançant un regard perçant à chaque recoin du couloir. Remus fut impressionné par le présence de son professeur. Son jeu de pas était incroyable. Il ne faisait que marcher mais tout était dans la mesure et une technique sûrement imparable pendant les combats. Un craquement se fit entre derrière un tableau. Dorhn se mit face au tableau. Le bras tendus, concentré il attendit patiemment que celui-ci s'ouvre…

Remus eut le réflexe de mettre sa main sur la bouche de Peter pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre bruit. Soudain, il se sentit lui aussi défaillir La force lui manquait, il avait chaud et pourtant des sueurs froides le faisait frissonner. Il se sentait oppressé de l'intérieur, comme si ses organes étaient serrés sadiquement entre deux mains. Douloureusement, Remus releva les yeux et vit son professeur irradié d'une lumière forte et inquiétante. Toujours avec la même geste lent et mesuré il leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête. Remus ne savait pas s'il tiendrait encore. Il s'aperçut que Peter tombait de plus en plus dans l'inconscience. Du mieux qu'il put, il le soutint jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête. Dorhn avait abaissé sa baguette, l'aura qui se dégageait de lui redevint insaisissable et Remus put respirer de nouveau normalement.

-Rusard, n'est-ce pas? Dit Dorhn d'une voix grave.

-Mhhh? Vous êtes le nouveau professeur hein? Alors, on fait une ballade noct…

-Vous êtes vous rendu compte de choses inhabituelles? Le coupa-t-il.

-Grumph. A quoi faites-vous allusion? Demanda sèchement Rusard. J'étais à la recherche de petits garnements. A chaque fois, je les loupe, mais ils verront, un jour je les attraperais et ils regretteront le temps des chaînes et des foue…

-Taisez-vous. Nous sommes dans une école, nulle part ailleurs. Bonne soirée.

Dorhn regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui et repartit d'un pas pressant après avoir rangé sa baguette dans sa poche.

Rusard reprit lui aussi son chemin, se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-Pfouuu… J'en ai encore du mal à respirer. Chuchota James quand ils furent de nouveau seul.

-On… on rentre? Proposa timidement Peter.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement, trop préoccupés dans leur propre pensée pour émettre le moindre mot, et revinrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé et avec des yeux éteints ils regardaient sans vraiment le voir, le feu qui s'était entièrement consumé.

Ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle vide.

-Pensez-vous qu'il soit là pour une raison bien précise? Enfin, à part nous enseigner les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Aucun ne répondit et ça parut lui suffire. Remus était perplexe. Pourquoi Dorhn avait il été tant sur ces gardes comme si un Mangemort allait surgir de derrière le tableau? Quelle était cette force qui l'avait fait se sentir si mal? Et si c'était lui le Mangemort?

De nombreuses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête lui donnant un mal de tête affreux. Il décida de remettre à plus tard ces idées noires, et monta dans son dortoir après un vague « j'y vais » à ses amis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fin du chapitre 3. Ça y ait, j'ai pris ma décision. Un chapitre sur deux, le point de vue changera entre Nelly et Remus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus en tout cas! A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de poster une 'tite Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Merci à Madame Rowling pour son talent, nous pouvons qu'espérer le dernier tome de cette fabuleuse séries!

**Mon blabla à moi:** Bonjour! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre pour ce chapitre. Je voudrais remercier les revieweurs (même s'il se font plus rare) qui m'encourage à continuer, car j'aime écrire cette histoire alors je trouverai ça dommage de tout devoir arrêter.

Deuxième chose que je voulais demander, c'est Est-ce que cette nouvelle présentation vous plait? (vous me direz lorsque vous aurez fini le chapitre) C'est peu être un peu moins aéré qu'avant. Si cela vous va comme ça, tant mieux, sinon je changerai! Merci!

**Chapitre 4**

**(PDV Nelly)**

BONNE LECTURE

Un peu plus d'une semaine était passée et Nelly s'étonnait de s'adapter si bien à la vie de château. Ayant été seule pendant très longtemps, elle n'avait jamais espéré pouvoir rentrer dans un groupe d'amis déjà formé, mais les Maraudeurs, Lily et Mia avaient été adorable et l'aidaient beaucoup pour son adaptation. Ses deux camarades de chambre -car Léthé ne faisait rien de particulier- l'avaient présenté à plusieurs élèves -majoritairement des élèves sérieux pour Lily- qui l'avait tous plus ou moins apprécié. Elles l'avaient aidé à se repérer dans le château en y faisant quelque fois le tour (ce qui était plutôt difficile étant donné le nombre incalculable de pièces cachées) et si jamais elle se perdait elle avait deux solutions. Il y avait par exemple un sortilège qui lui indiquaient le nord (il faillait donc savoir que la tour des Gryffondors était exposé plein ouest), ou bien tout simplement, il lui fallait demander à un élève de passage ou à un tableau de l'aider. Ce dernier était une tache assez ardu car ils étaient bien trop occupés à parler dans un cadre voisin pour ne serait-ce que l'aider. D'autres étaient absorbés dans une lecture qu'au fil des siècles ils n'avaient toujours pas terminés, ou bien encore ceux qui n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et qui l'envoyait encore plus loin de son but recherché. Elle s'entendait donc très bien avec Lily, Mia et Léthé -qu'elle ne trouvait tout de même pas très bavarde-.

Lily était quelque un de très sérieuse qui aimait travailler et avoir de la concurrence. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit «Si je n'étais pas là avec quelques autres, je me demande si les Maraudeurs pourraient encore passer les portes…». Malgré son entrain à lire des livres de neuf cents pages elle restait tout de même très ouverte à toute possibilité de s'amuser -tant que cela ne dépassait pas les règles du collège!-.

Mia la faisait beaucoup rire aussi. Elle n'écoutait rien en cours, ne faisait que dessiner superbement bien tous ce qui lui passait par la tête ou ce qu'elle voyait ayant la peine d'être reproduit sur parchemin. Elle riait de tout avec tout le monde et se fichait de ce que pouvait penser les autres sur son attitude.

Léthé était toujours égale à elle-même. Belle, silencieuse et mystérieuse. Toujours le regard dans le vide et à passer et repasser de son doigt le contour de son pendentif: Une goutte d'eau en saphir toute simple, avec de légères accidentassions qui laissaient deviné un signe runique. Les rares fois où elle ouvrait la bouche c'était pour remettre à sa place Sirius, ou bien pour rassurer ceux qui s'en faisaient trop. Mais c'était toujours d'une voix dénuée d'expression.

Quand aux Maraudeurs, Sirius s'était tout de suite attribué le rôle de protecteur. Quand elle n'allait pas très bien, souvent à cause de ses cauchemars et de son manque de sommeil, il l'a prenait dans ses bras et lui disait de faire une petite sieste. Cela lui arrivait d'ailleurs très souvent durant les cours du professeur Trelawnay et du professeur Binns… James était toujours là pour la faire rire en faisant le pitre. Peter, très discret restait là, un livre dans les mains à lire. Et Lupin… Il n'était que très rarement présent lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis. Ce qui la rassurait beaucoup. Le voir, lui rappelait le soir où elle s'était faite mordre et elle n'en pouvait plus de ses flashs qui l'obsédaient à présent. Lupin devait être dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle, même si c'était lui le fautif. Elle se réjouissait intérieurement de pouvoir lui faire autant de mal avec sa culpabilité, c'était tant mieux pour lui, c'était un monstre.

Adossée contre un mur entourée de Latha, Shannon, Amy et des Maraudeurs (sauf Lupin qui parlait avec Lily un peu en retrait), elle écoutait les trois jeunes filles de Gryffondor lui raconter la dernière nouvelle sur le couple le plus compliqué de Poudlard. Et Sirius complétait la donne en disant que l'histoire de ce couple et l'interview exclusive de Martha Jorkins étaient parut dans le dernier numéro du « Le Blaireau» de Skeeter, si ça l'intéressait de se documenter pour mieux connaître la vie de Poudlard. Le professeur de potion, miss Mayers, arriva enfin et demanda à ses élèves de patienter. Elle formait des groupes d'élèves pour le sujet à venir.

-Bien, miss Mangora et monsieur Lestrange. Appela-t-elle.

-Pas de chance, murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Shannon.

-Je ne te le fait pas redire… Elle s'approcha la tête haute de Lestrange, ce Serpentard frimeur et imbu de lui-même d'après ce qu'avait entendu dire Nelly.

La liste continua et elle se retrouva finalement avec Bellatrix Black, la chère cousine de Sirius. Elle avait déjà l'impression de connaître cette jeune sorcière tellement Sirius en avait parlé -en mal- avec James. C'est donc un peu réticente qu'elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, ne me parle pas, ne me touche pas, ne t'occupe pas de cette potion, tu la ferais mal. Pour faire court, tu ne fait rien. Tu reste à côté. Je veux avoir une bonne note mais ce n'est pas avec une Gryffondor niaise qui traîne avec mon cousin qui me l'apportera. Dit elle d'une voix sèche et méprisante lorsqu'elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

-…

-Bien, tu as déjà compris les premières règles. Tu continues de te taire et tu me laisses écouter les recommandations de la prof. Fit elle toujours aussi froidement.

Les sourcils froncés, Nelly se dit que finalement Sirius et James n'avait pas tout à fait tort à son sujet. Ne préférant pas répondre à ses provocations par manque de réparties et d'un manque certain de pouvoir si jamais elle voulait se venger, elle se redressa sur sa chaise et tourna la tête vers son professeur de potion.

-Bonjour à tous. Nous allons entreprendre la fabrication de la potion d'allègement. Je tiens à vous dire dès maintenant que les notes qui seront prises durant ma courte explication vous seront très utiles pour les BUSEs car cette potion y ai souvent demandé. Dit elle d'une voix douce en regardant successivement chaque élèves qui lui faisait face.

Tous les élèves sortirent immédiatement une feuille de parchemin et leur plume.

-Bien, dit elle avec un sourire. La potion d'allègement sert à réduire la masse d'un corps. Non, les filles, dit elle avec un sourire en voyant certaines de ses élèves s'extasier sur les kilos en trop qu'elles n'auraient plus. Si vous préférer, vous ne ferez plus le même poids. En revanche, votre morphologie est la même rien d'inchangé. . Selon la quantité ingurgité, vous vous élèverez dans les air comme un ballon. Vous serez tellement léger que la loi de la gravité ne sera presque plus d'aucun effet. C'est une potion très difficile…

-La Gryffondor, c'est définitif, tu me laisse tout faire, murmura Bellatrix Black.

-…car il faut mélanger très doucement un certain nombre de fois et d'une manière bien spécifique pour que l'air s'y imprègne soigneusement. Attention à ne pas mettre trop de bulle de Xortt, vous risqueriez d'infliger à votre corps trop d'air ce qui pourrait avoir des conséquences bien trop atténuante pour que cette chère madame Pomfresh puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle laissa un léger temps de pause pour faire comprendre à ses élèves la difficulté et la précision qu'il faudrait avoir.

-Le reste des recommandations est inscrit au tableau, elle agita sa baguette et le tableau noir fut d'un coup recouvert d'une écriture blanche, fine et légèrement penchée, dans les moindres détails. Je ne pourrai rien pour vous si votre potion tourne à l'explosion, car cela voudrait dire que vous ne savez malheureusement pas lire.

-Hey, la blonde, l'interpella Bellatrix Black, tu vas pouvoir te rendre utile. Va me chercher les ingrédients qui sont au tableau. Et vite, nous n'avons pas tout notre temps.

Ravalant sa réplique, Nelly se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire au fond de la classe.

-Tu me le dis si cette garce t'insupporte… Je me ferait un plaisir de lui jeter un sort. Lui murmura Sirius qui était lui aussi allé chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sirius, je la laisse parler, je m'en fiche.

-Ça veut donc dire qu'elle t'insulte…, dit il avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

-Mais non, laisse tomber. Je m'en occupe d'accord?

-Je verrai ça, bon j'y retourne, je sens que Goyle va faire une connerie.

Nelly rit, et après un petit «mais merci!» à Sirius, elle se redirigea les bras chargés de pattes de Margoles, d'yeux de rats et d'un petit bocal où des bulles de Xortt vaguaient.

-Tu n'es pas si inefficace que ça pour une Gryffondor, étonnant. Ricana Black. Assied toi et tu vas hum… non, tu ne vas rien faire, tu ne sais sûrement pas coupé les pattes de Margoles correctement. Je suis certaine que tu es une sang-de-bourbe, ce ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonnant vu tes capacités en magies. Tu n'es même pas capable de lancer un…

-Oui, je ne sais pas lancer de sorts correctement. Tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de la potion? Très bien, mais alors fait la vite et bien, je veux une bonne note aussi. La coupa-t-elle énervée.

-hmmf! Pouffa Black. Enfin une réplique, ce n'est pas trop tôt, je me demandais si ton cerveaux s'irriguait assez bien. Mais si tu es bien une sang-de-bourbe, je pourrai encore pardonner. Ton sang n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux de toute façon. Donne-moi les pattes. Finit elle en tendant sa main.

0o0

Nelly se pencha légèrement au-dessus du chaudron où de grosses bulles semblable à du ciment, bouillonnaient à la surface de la potion. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus immonde et elle s'en éloigna vite avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Tu ne sais pas lire? Demanda-t-elle innocemment à Black qui était elle aussi bien loin du chaudron pour ne pas en sentir les effluves.

-Tais-toi sang-de-bourbe, tu n'y connais rien! Cracha-t-elle.

-Je le ferai après t'avoir recommandé de verser deux gouttes d'essence de phomorphe.

-Tss! Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à écouter une sang-de-bourbe. Vous êtes tellement inutiles.

-Madame? Dit Nelly en levant la main vers son professeur en ignorant superbement les dernières paroles de sa partenaire.

-Oui?

-Black s'est trompée pendant la coupe des pattes de Margoles, elle n'a apparemment pas vu, ou bien ne sait elle pas lire, la consigne qui était de récupérer le moins de sang possible… , dit elle fortement pour que l'ensemble de la classe l'entende. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'elle mette deux gouttes d'essence de phomorphe pour arranger la potion, mais je n'en suis pas suffisamment sûre.

-Je vous félicite, c'est exactement cela. Deux gouttes de phomorphe. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Fit Mayers avec un sourire.

-Merci madame. Black, deux gouttes de phomorphe. Dit elle en riant.

-Tu le regretteras espèce de sang de bourbe arriérée! Grommela-t-elle en mettant tout de même les deux gouttes du produit.

La potion changea radicalement. Le gris ciment devint un bleu très pale aux reflets rosés et parfaitement homogène.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir baissé le feu, tourné la potion avec une spatule recouverte de peau de dragon dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et l'avoir posé sur le bureau du professeur (après l'avoir versé dans un tube) la sonnerie de fin de cour sonna et les élèves furent libérés. Bellatrix Black lui jeta un regard noir et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis.

-Au fait, Black, celle-ci ne se retourna pas, mais elle ralenti considérablement. Je ne suis pas une fille de moldus. Ma mère est une sorcière du moins. Elle lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite et alla elle aussi rejoindre Lily, Mia et Léthé qui l'attendait.

-Je ne savais pas que tu te faisais rebelle! Lui dit en riant Mia qui avait écouté la conversation.

-Tu as sûrement dû avoir la cousine de Sirius à côté de toi, sauf si tu as beaucoup de chance, et tu dois donc savoir à quel point elle peut être insupportable.

-Mouais…. Sauf que moi, je pense plus à lui teindre les cheveux en rose que de la ridiculiser par son incapacité!

-J'y aurais pensé, mais je ne sais pas le faire… et puis je pense réellement qu'en combat elle gagnerait… malheureusement!

-Je te protégerai, p'tite Nelly, promis! S'exclama Sirius qui arrivait par derrière et en lui caressant le haut de la tête. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta façon de la remettre à sa place.

-C'est vrai que l'on pense très rarement à la jouer sur sa stupidité, on a souvent tendance à faire des blagues. Fit James en se mettant entre elle et Lily. La rousse lui jeta un regard noir et il se déplaça finalement pour se mettre à la droite de Sirius.

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort Jamesie… affirma Sirius en épaulant son ami.

-Qu'avons nous maintenant?

-Enchantement je crois.

-Mhh… Allons y!

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la salle d'enchantement où se trouvait le petit professeur, Monsieur Flitwick.

-Bonjour à tous! Fit une voix flûtée derrière le bureau. Nous allons donc continuer la maîtrise du sort du mutisme. Monsieur Pettigrow, miss Cooper et miss Ranelagh, j'espère que vous avez bien travaillé ce sort car c'est à vous. Monsieur Pettigrow, allez au bureau je vous pris.

Peter se dirigea vers le bureau, légèrement stressé d'après ce que pouvait en juger Nelly. Elle même serait nerveusement sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle n'avait réussi à lancer le sort qu'une fois et elle doutait sérieusement pourvoir y arriver devant toute une classe. Elle reporta son regard sur le Maraudeur qui souriait face aux encouragements «discrets» de ses amis.

-Bien. Il y a une cage devant avec, dedans, un corbeau particulièrement jacasseur. Je vous pris de le faire taire!

Peter déglutit difficilement et leva sa baguette. La formule fonctionna et le corbeau noir de geai se retrouva à ouvrir et refermer son bec sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Le sourire de soulagement qu'affichait Peter la fit elle aussi sourire. Ce fut ensuite son tour. Aussi anxieuse que son prédécesseur, Nelly grimpa l'estrade qui faisait face aux élèves et se plaça devant le bureau de son professeur.

-A vous miss, fit le prof après avoir redonné sa voix au corbeau.

Elle se redressa, respira fortement pour se donner du courage et sourit aux signes de Sirius. Après tout ce n'était pas si difficile que ça non? Il fallait juste lancer un sort à ce corbeau avec la baguette qu'elle tenait en main. Ce concentrant du mieux qu'elle pu malgré les jacassement incessant de la bestiole, elle prononça la formule.

Le corbeau ferma son bec. Allez, rouvre le! Se disait elle en le regardant soucieusement. Il l'ouvrit mais aucun son n'y sortit. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie à l'idée qu'elle avait réussi. Sous les applaudissement de Sirius, et quelques autres, elle se retourna à sa place, près de Lily.

-Bravo Nelly! Tu vois qu'à force de travaille tu pouvais y arriver! Je suis fière de toi!

-Merci, c'est grâce à toi! Si tu ne m'avais pas autant aidé, je n'aurai pas réussi!

Elle se sentait un peu ridicule tout de même d'être aussi heureuse pour un simple sort réussi. Mais c'était une victoire après tout. Ayant fait sa scolarité toute seule, sans l'aide de personne, elle se félicitait d'être -presque- au niveau de ses camarades. Si elle se concentrait bien en cours, elle le savait, elle réussirait les études qu'elle avait toujours voulu entreprendre et elle les finiraient.

0o0

Comme depuis les deux derniers ( et premiers) cours qu'elle avait eu avec ce professeur, Nestor Brûlopot, il arrivait constamment en retard. C'est donc assise sur l'herbe qu'elle l'attendait, laissant le bout de ses orteils tremper dans l'eau du lac.

-Tu ne devrais pas laisser tes pieds, il y a un calmar géant dans ce lac, lui fit remarquer Lupin, qui venait de s'asseoir lui aussi sur l'herbe.

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle sursauta et fit transparaître un gémissement de crainte.

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai rien! Fit il misérablement.

Elle se leva précipitamment et alla rejoindre Léthé qui était allongé à coté de l'eau et laissait sa main glisser à la surface noire du lac.

Quand Léthé l'entendit arriver, elle tourna légèrement la tête et reprit sa contemplation des profondeurs de l'eau.

-Tu as peur de Lupin?

-Pardon?

-Lupin, Remus, il te fait peur?

-Que…

-Je sais pour toi et lui. Mais il n'y ai pour rien. Continua-elle.

-Tu ne sais pas, tu comprendrais sinon! Dit Nelly passablement énervé

-Si, je comprend, mais il n'y ai pour rien… Persista-t-elle.

Nelly s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour lui démentir ses paroles, mais le professeur arriva essoufflé et en nage.

-Ex… excu… excusez- moi, pour… le retard… arriva-t-il difficilement à dire . Il se pencha en avant, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et reprit du mieux qu'il pouvait sa respiration.

Nestor Brûlopot était arrivé il y a deux ans. La quarantaine, il était plutôt maigrichon était toujours très rouge, comme s'il avait pris un coup de soleil ; et il lui manquait beaucoup de ses cheveux roux-grisonnants sur le dessus de sa tête. Une épaisse moustache rousse lui couvrait la bouche et cachait la plupart de ces mots. Du peu qu'avait vu Nelly de lui, elle le savait très étourdi, passionné par sa matière, gentil mais pas le moins du monde autoritaire.

Après que Brûlopot est reprit tranquillement sa respiration, sous l'œil consterné des Gryffondors et inquiet des Poufsouffles, il leur expliqua le thème du jour.

-Les Scribouilles! Dit il d'un ton enjoué. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que sont les Scribouilles n'est-ce pas? A quoi vous fait donc penser ce mot. Monsieur Parvati?

-Heu… fit le dénommé légèrement pris à l'improviste. C'est…

-Ce n'est pas très explicite cela, monsieur Parvati… Commenta le professeur en scrutant de ses petits yeux noirs le visage du Poufsouffle. Mais ce n'est pas grave! Je suis là pour ça moi! Reprit il d'un ton encore plus enjoué.

Il se retourna et fit apparaître une épuisette avec sa baguette. D'un mouvement de la main, il demanda à ses élèves de s'approcher du lac. Bien! Les Scribouilles sont des…

Il s'arrêta de parler pour fixer le lac. D'un coup il sauta à pieds joints dedans et avec son épuisette, claqua frénétiquement la surface de l'eau. Puis son visage de fendit en un grand sourire, et il plongea tête la première dans le lac. Pendant un moment, les élèves observèrent juste les ondulations de l'eau à sa surface, un peu septique sur l'état mental de ce professeur. De petites bulles éclatèrent à la surface de l'eau et s'en suivit le corps entier de Brûlopot.

-J'ai trouvé un bon petit banc de Scribouilles, expliqua-t-il et se dépêchant de faire apparaître un bocal pour y déposer ses bestioles. Pettigrow, venez m'aidez je vous pris, dit il précipitamment lorsqu'une Scribouille voulu s'échapper.

Peter grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles et se dirigea lentement vers son professeur dégoulinant d'eau qui lui tendait un bocal.

-Bien, maintenant que toutes mes petites bêtes sont à l'abris, le cours. Qui sait ce que sont les Scribouilles?

Lily leva la main.

-Oui, Miss Evans?

-Les Scribouilles sont des créatures aquatiques qui peuvent survivre à l'état terrestre si elles sont hydratées toutes les cinq heures. Elles sont aussi appelées Cicatrisation miracle car l'encre qu'elles envoient est aussi voir même plus efficace que l'essence de Murlap qui referme les blessures et coupures profondes. Elle laisse malheureusement des marques.

-Que pouvez vous dire d'autre?

-Que cette encre est très utilisé par les Polynésiens pour leurs tatouages? Demanda-t-elle peu sûre de

savoir si cette réponse conviendrait à son professeur.

-Oui! Bravo miss Evans, encore une bonne réponse! Cela en deviendrait presque lassant!

-On vous le fait pas dire, murmura James à l'oreille de Sirius. Ils pouffèrent tous les deux en silence

sous l'œil noir de Lily.

-Dix points pour Gryffondor. Vous pourrez peut être même en ajouter quelques autres si vous me dites pourquoi Scribouille…

-C'est pour l'encre. Lorsqu'elles se sentent en danger, ou lorsqu'elles sont trop titillées, ces créatures envoie des jets d'encre le plus souvent noir sur son agresseur. Mais l'encre est d'un vert pale pour les tout jeunes.

-Félicitation! Cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor. Bien, je vais donc vous demander de me dessiner une Scribouille sous toutes les coutures. Je veux avoir un plan détaillé de chaque orifices encreur. Si vous avez une quelconque question, passez me voir.

Nelly s'approcha de son professeur qui donnait à chacun une Scribouille dans un bocal et lorsqu'elle eu la sienne, elle alla s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre suivit de Lily, Mia, Léthé, Shannon, Amy et Latha. Le parchemin sur les jambes, elle essayait tant bien que mal de dessiner la Scribouille qui gesticulait dans son bocal coincés entre ses deux genoux. D'après elle, cela ressemblait à une sorte de rai-manta croisé avec un poulpe… Elle était d'un rose très pale, presque transparent, et de nombreux trous parcouraient son «ventre». D'une main malhabile elle entreprit de reproduire ce qu'elle voyait mais désespéré elle arrêta et regarda ce que faisait Mia. Elle en resta bouche bé.

-Apprend moi… Chuchota-t-elle.

La concernée sourit et regarda le parchemin de Nelly. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Roh! Mais non, regarde… Là, tu as ses yeux. Et son dos est bien plus plat! Attend, donne moi ça, tu ne peux pas te permettre de rendre un travail pareil! Elle s'empressa de lui reprendre son parchemin.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, dit elle avec un regard en coin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas, je n'ai jamais eu la fibre artistique!

-Tiens! Dit elle au bout de dix petites minutes. Je t'ai fais le gros du gros. Tu as juste à foncer les

traits et rajouter quelques couleurs pour rendre ta représentation plus vivante.

-Merciii! C'est très gentil!

-Tu me fais le mien? Fit Amy en lui tendant son parchemin.

-Débrouille-toi flemmarde! Fit Mia en lui tirant gentiment la langue.

-Hey!

Le cours continua dans une humeur joviale, sous les rayons du soleil et sous les rires du groupe de filles.

0o0

Essoufflée, seule adossée au mur de pierre d'un des nombreux couloirs du collège, Nelly serrait convulsivement ses poings. Pourquoi donc voulait-Il tant lui parler? N'avait Il donc pas comprit qu'elle ne voulais pas Le voir, ni même le croiser? Savait-Il que le simple fait de Le voir lui donnait envie de pleurer et de frapper tout ce qu'elle voyait? Elle ferma les yeux, retenant toute la rage qu'elle avait en elle. Ne comprenait-Il pas qu'elle avait une certaine peur de Le voir, d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son regard ambré qui lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit de pleine lune?

Elle se dégagea soudainement du mur en entendant la voix d'une certaine Serpentard brune et un de ses amis. Prenant conscience qu'être seule dans un couloir ne lui serait d'aucun secours, elle tourna les talons pour prendre une autre direction. Mais l'un des deux vert et argent la vit.

-Ne serait-ce donc pas la petite nouvelle? Ricana-t-il en sortant sa baguette. C'est une Gryffondor seule dans les couloirs ça non?

-Quel sens de l'observation Rodolphus, fit Bellatrix Black avec un sourire. Et savais-tu que la nouvelle manquait de respect à ses supérieurs? Continua-t-elle en sortant elle aussi sa baguette.

Nelly qui sentait de plus en plus le danger arriver, recula de quelque pas ; ce qui ne servit à rien étant donné que les deux Serpentards continuaient à avancer doucement vers elle.

Elle regardait avec méfiance les armes des deux sorciers puis leur visage impatient de s'amuser un peu. Bellatrix Black voulait sûrement se venger du cours de potion.

-Non… tu l'as laissé te manquer de respect? Cela m'étonne de toi Bella.

-Je ne ferai pas cette erreur deux fois si tu veux savoir, d'un geste particulièrement sûr de soi, elle fit tournoyer sa baguette autour de ses doigts. Et Nelly d'une main quelque peu tremblante sortit la sienne.

-Tu ne sais pas t'en servir? C'est pour cela que tu redoute tant de la sortir? Remarqua Lestrange avec un horrible sourire supérieur.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle ne connaissait pas la moitié des sortilèges qu'ils pourraient lui lancer. Même le tiers elle en doutait. Elle déglutit difficilement et regarda autour d'elle, s'il y avait un échappatoire potentiel.

-Ne pense même pas à t'échappé petite Gryffondor, fit Lestrange comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Nous t'aurions rattrapé bien avant que tu es tournée au coin.

-Je ne suis pas faible vous savez, je suis peut-être nouvelle mais pas sans une once de magie et incapable de réussir une potion! Dit elle hargneusement.

C'était très étrange. Elle qui ne s'énervait que très rarement et ravalait sa rancune chaque fois que quelque chose l'importunait se voyait répondre à deux sorciers nettement plus fort qu'elle, elle le savait.

-Ah oui? J'aimerai bien voir ça!

-Bella…tu vas lui faire mal, elle est incapable de se défendre!

-_Stupéfix_ , lança Nelly à bout de nerf.

-_Protego_ , fit Lestrange d'une voix lasse. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Si jamais tu veux te battre avec elle, on ne la verra plus pendant trois mois. L'infirmière va vraiment s'en lasser.

-_Crachelimac_e , cria Bellatrix. Nelly se reçut le sort de plein fouet sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Quel était ce sort? Que lui arriverait elle? Très rapidement elle en prit conscience car une affreuse envie de vomir la prit. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal, elle tomba à genoux, une main devant la bouche et une limace verdâtre, particulièrement infecte tomba sur le sol de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle dégoûté par ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle se re-pencha en avant, et une autre limace verdâtre sortit de sa bouche. Blême, sous les rires des deux Serpentards, elle restait à terre sans rien pouvoir faire contre ses malaises.

Elle sentait Bellatrix Black à ses côté lui parler. Mais elle ne cherchait même pas à comprendre. Elle voulait juste ne plus se sentir mal et arrêter de cracher des limaces…

Soudain, les pas précipité d'un sorcier stoppa les rires des deux Serpentards.

-Non mais où vous croyez-vous vous deux? S'exclama Lupin, scandalisé. _Finite Incantatem._

L'envie lui passa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle se releva en essayant de remettre le peu de dignité qui lui restait en place. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était Lupin qui lui était venu en aide, elle devint blême. Elle tremblait, elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper cette fois. Il allait lui parler, où peut être finir le travail qu'il avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt. Après tout, si le chasseur n'était pas arrivé, le loup-garou n'aurait rien laissé d'elle… Elle voulait une vie tranquille! Elle aurait dû suivre les conseils de sa mère et ne jamais venir à Poudlard si c'était pour retrouver ce monstre.

Sous les huées des deux Serpentards, Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Elle s'apprêtait à débouler dans une classe vide lorsqu'une main la reteint.

-Écoute moi! Lui dit Lupin en lui maintenant fermement le poignet.

-NON! Laisse moi, je ne veux pas te voir, j'aimerai que tu n'ai jamais existé! Elle essaya de se dégager mais la poigne de Lupin l'en empêcha. LACHE-MOI!

-Arrête de crier, dit il précipitamment en entendant des pas dans un couloir proche, je ne te ferai rien, je te le jure! Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de te faire de mal, fais moi confiance!

-Ah oui?

Pour la première fois elle le regarda vraiment dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la fit frissonner. Elle ne savait de quoi. Il était normal qu'elle est peur de lui, il fallait qu'elle lui dise et s'il n'était pas trop cruel, il la laisserait tranquille. Pas i trop /i cruel? Elle secoua intérieurement sa tête, Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne qui était devant elle.

-Tu ne veux pas me faire de mal? Reprit elle méchamment, Alors LACHE-MOI!

-Remus! Recule toi tout de suite! Cria Sirius qui cherchait apparemment Nelly vu la mine qu'il affichait en la voyant. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend depuis le début de la rentrée! Il s'avança vers Nelly et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je veux juste lui parler! S'expliqua-t-il.

-Laisse tomber veux-tu? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Remus. As-tu autres choses à dire? Quelque chose que tu nous aurait caché?

-Non, bien sûr que non! Dit il en détournant son regard des yeux accusateurs de Sirius.

-Nelly, tu peux partir, il faut que je parle avec ce très cher Remus…

Sirius regardait Lupin avec une lueur haineuse dans le regard. Nelly ne savait pourquoi mais voir Sirius comme ça la rassurait. Elle savait que dorénavant, il pourrait l'aider, et qu'elle ne serait pas seule. C'est donc avec un dernier regard vers Sirius qu'elle partit vers la bibliothèque le lieu où elle devait se rendre s'il n'y avait pas eu ces quelques «contretemps».

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fin du chapitre 4. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plus. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoires, silencieux dans leur commentaires ou pas, cela me fait plaisir. A bientôt

Ps: J'ai eu un peu de mal à faire ce chapitre si je vous dit la vérité! J'aimerai vous poser une question. Ne trouvez vous pas toutes les tourmentassions de Nelly et Remus un peu trop agaçante? J'ai peur de me répéter, c'est pour ça…. Voilà!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Remercions chaleureusement Madame Rowling pour nous avoir permis de nous exprimer à travers nos écrits!

**CHAPITRE 5**

(pdv Remus)

**BONNE LECTURE!**

****

****

-Mais arrêtez donc de bouger monsieur Lupin! Comment voulez-vous que je vous soignesinon?

Il ne répondit rien et se laissa au bon soin de la toute jeune madame Pomfresh qui lui administrait un baume sur sa pommette endolorie et son œil légèrement noir.

-Ne voulez vous vraiment pas me dire qui vous a fait ça?

Toujours aucune réponse. Bien sûr, il savait qui lui avait donné ce coup de poing. Son cher ami Sirius! La conversation qu'avait entreprit de commencer le Maraudeur s'était très rapidement terminée.

C'était de la faute de Cooper. Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr! Il avait vraiment fait un effort et voilà comment cela se terminait! Il la haïssait, et si James et Sirius (surtout ce Maraudeur) ne l'appréciaient pas autant, il se serait fait un plaisir de l'humilier devant tout ce collège. Il avait tout fait pour qu'il n'y ai pas de conflits entre eux. Bien sûr, le soir de la pleine lune resterait gravé, mais, ne pouvait elle donc pas oublier? Passer à autre chose?

Il soupira. Non, bien entendu qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Il avait déjà toutes les réponses envisageables en tête. D'une, cette triste soirée était beaucoup trop récente pour qu'elle n'est subit aucun «traumatisme». Trois mois, ce n'était pas grand chose pour se remettre d'une telle transformation. Deux, chaque soir de pleine lune –ce qu'il pouvait détester ces soirs là- elle devait se remémorer le traumatisme. Lui-même, alors que plus de sept ans s'étaient écoulés, se souvenait très –même trop- bien cette nuit là. Foutu pleine lune! Il pesta.

-Bon, restez ici monsieur Lupin, il faut que j'aille vous chercher la potion cicatrisante.

Elle se dirigea vers son cabinet. Pendant ce court laps de temps, Remus s'allongea sur le lit et posa sa tête contre l'oreiller. Comment Sirius avait il eu l'audace de lui faire ça? N'étaient-ils donc pas amis? Est-ce que le simple fait que cette blonde de Cooper arrive, fasse cesser l'amitié qui durait depuis maintenant cinq ans? Il se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir refusé au départ de peur de la perdre un jour. Comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Il espérait que non.

Madame Pomfresh le laissa partir cinq minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle lui eut redemandé de donner son agresseur (dont il ne dit aucun nom) et de bien faire attention à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun nouveau coup brusque sur sa blessure.

La fin de semaine était arrivée et n'ayant pas pris d'option supplémentaires, il partit directement dans le parc. C'étai un endroit qu'il aimait tout particulièrement. Si l'on voulait être seul, il y avait toujours une place quelque part. Pour Remus, sa préférée était loin du château, loin du saule cogneur, mais près de la forêt. Dans la forêt même. Il y avait environ un an, il avait découvert une petite plaine recouverte d'une douce herbe et de petites plantes qui feraient le bonheur de son professeur de potion. Les arbres laissaient des rayons de lumières s'infiltrer entre se branches, et le glouglou de l'eau du lac berçait légèrement. Décidément, cet endroit était pour lui le plus reposant et énergisant.

Remus s'allongea de tout son long sur l'herbe en le prolongeant d'un lourd soupir. Cette Cooper lui faisait revenir en mémoire pleins de souvenir.

Lorsque le 1er Septembre 1971, Remus mit un pied sur le quai de King's Cross, lorsqu'il vu au côté de sa mère la locomotive rouge laisser s'échapper des monceaux de fumées, un amonts de sentiments l'avait imprégné. Il y avait eu la joie. La joie de pouvoir enfin parler, jouer, rire avec des enfants de son âge, avec quelqu'un tout simplement. La peine de laisser sa mère derrière lui alors qu'elle était la seul personne qui l'aimait. Et la crainte de ne pas être accepté. D'être rejeté si jamais quelqu'un apprenait son secret. Il s'était juré de ne jamais la divulguer et de ne jamais de lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage qu'il l'était chaque mois. Il avait faillit avec ces deux promesses…

Il avait eu mal au cœur de la laisser là, sur le quai de la gare en larmes.

Depuis que sa lycanthropie était apparue, sa mère était tombée malade. D'après les médicomages, c'était irréversible car la douleur qui la tuait à petit feu était la culpabilité. Remus avait tout fait, tout essayé pour qu'elle n'éprouve pas ce sentiment, mais il n'était pas sa conscience.

Alamélia Lupin restait d'habitude cloitré dans la maison, abasourdi pas les soins médicaux que lui prescrivait le médicomage, mais pour la rentrée dans le monde magique, elle s'était levée et l'avait accompagné. Elle tenait faiblement debout et Remus en voulait à son père de ne pas être venu. Il lui en voulait pour de nombreuses raisons. Le fait de ne plus l'aimer était sûrement la plus présente. Et le fait de laisser sa mère seule alors qu'elle avait montré par le passé qu'elle perdait bien trop souvent connaissance pour qu'elle ne soit pas soutenue…

Mais Alamélia ne lui laissa pas le choix. Le train non plus d'ailleurs. Alors que le sifflet retentissait pour alerter le départ prochain, Remus fut engouffré contre sa volonté dans le train. Sa mère avait les yeux larmoyant et un sourire aux lèvres de voir son fils grandir parmi les enfants dont il avait été coupé.

Puis Remus se souvint d'avoir couru dans l'allé du train pour échappé au dernier regard de sa mère qui lui faisait trop mal au cœur, et était entré dans un compartiment, sans même chercher à savoir s'il était occupé. Il l'était par un jeune garçon à lunette aux cheveux noir de geai incroyablement ébouriffé qui parlait avec un autre jeune garçon, du même âge qu'eux, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris. Remus se souvint du sentiment que répercutaient sur lui ses yeux si triste et soulagé. Remus voulu partir du compartiment. Il préférait être seul. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait lire sur son visage «LOUP GAROU!» et crier de peur avant de l'humilier. Mais pour James, cela ne marchait pas comme ça. Il lui avait dit de rester car de toute façon plus aucun compartiment n'était libre et qu'il risquait de rencontrer une «rousse au caractère exécrable!» qui allait lui hurler dessus pour un rien. C'était avec un sourire plus que crispé qu'il avait refermé la porte du compartiment sur lui. Il avait rencontré Peter qu'un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il était entré avec James et Sirius dans leur dortoir. Tous avaient appris à s'apprécier. James y veillait clairement.

Ils avaient découvert sa lycanthropie en deuxième année. Fatigués de voir leur ami malade chaque mois, de le voir réticent à chaque nouvelle rencontre, ne se fiant que très peu aux autres, sachant pendant leurs escapades nocturnes qui arrivait, les trois jeunes Gryffondors avaient exigé une explication. Remus cru qu'il avait perdu tout ce à quoi il tenait mais leur regard dur l'avait dissuadé de penser cela. Remus les avait emmené dans la chambre et leur avait parlé. Il avait buté sur chaque mot, ralentissant à chaque fois l'échéance, et dire «Je suis un monstre». Au fur et à mesure de ses piètres explications, Sirius fut le premier à comprendre. Il s'était levé et avait tourné autour de lui avec des yeux ronds. Il avait regardé par la fenêtre, entre les rideaux et un sourire était apparu sur son visage. Il était alors tout excité et sautillait partout comme un gosse. Il était impressionné, fasciné et le regardait avec beaucoup de respect. Remus se souvenait très bien de ce passage de sa vie. Très étrange comme réaction; mais après tout, c'était Sirius. James avait réagi tout à fait de la même manière. Les yeux ronds, un sourire aux lèvres et une lueur de respect dans les yeux. Ces deux là se ressemblaient tellement en caractère qu'on pourrait croire des frères. Peter, lui, avait eu peur et Remus ne lui en voulu absolument pas. Mais les deux bruns l'avaient rassuré.

Ce fut cette fin d'année là, que James lui annonça l'idée qu'il avait entretenue avec Sirius pendant une heure de retenue. Ils voulaient l'accompagner à la cabane hurlante à chaque pleine lune car ils ne toléraient pas le fait que leur ami doive endurer seul cette souffrance. C'était inconcevable pour eux de ne rien faire pour l'aider.

-Remus…

Remus sortit de ses pensées. Il n'était plus dans son dortoir en deuxième année, mais sur l'herbe haute de la plaine du parc de Poudlard; et James était accroupi et le regardait avec sympathie.

Il se releva de sa position couché pour se mettre en tailleur devant James. Lui aussi s'assit et il lui sourit.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Sirius?

Remus détourna la tête avec une grimace. Il ne voulait pas parler…

-Remus?

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Demande-le-lui, il saura très bien te répondre, dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Il ne m'a rien dit, dit James pas touché pour un gallion. Il le connaissait assez bien pour dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être désagréable. Quand je suis rentré au dortoir, j'avais l'impression de voir une bête en cage. Il ne cessait de tourner dans la chambre en marmonnant! Il dit qu'il a honte, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il t'a fait et qu'il regrettait.

Remus releva la tête et regarda James qui avait toujours ce demi-sourire.

- Que s'est-il passé?

-Juste une petite dispute…

-Mais encore?

-Pourquoi… pourquoi apprécie-t-il tant Cooper? se décida-t-il à dire après avoir bien retourné cette question dans sa tête.

-Aah, soupira James avec un sourire. C'est donc ça le problème? Nelly?

Remus le regarda durement mais James rit. Frustré, il détourna les yeux et mit son menton sur sa paume.

-Je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi il l'apprécie. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui l'attire. Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je l'apprécie tant alors que je ne connais absolument rien d'elle. On en a parlé avec Sirius. Savoir ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était qu'appréciable. Ce que m'en a dit Sirius c'est qu'il sent qu'il peut lui faire confiance. Il sent qu'elle a besoin d'aide, qu'elle se sent perdu et il a l'impression qu'avec elle, tout va bien. Comme toi en première année, tu nous as tout de suite plus!

-Je suis un monstre, James.

-Dans quel sens? demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

-Tous les sens que tu veux… je lui ais fait du mal, je regrette mais je n'étais pas moi.

-Du mal? A qui, Cooper?

-Quoi que je te dise, je me sentirai encore plus responsable.

-Responsable de quoi? Je patauge là!

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis un monstre, j'ai foutu en l'air la vie de Cooper.

-…

-Tu te souviens de la lettre que je t'ai envoyée après la pleine lune de Juin…

-Oui.

-Et bien c'est bizarre… la part de loup en moi était affreusement puissante, il se sentait invincible. J'avais du sang dans la bouche, je m'étais enfuis de la cabane et… étais allé dans la forêt…

-Non… tu veux dire que…Remus…

-Je suis un monstre!

Il se releva d'un bond et couru jusqu'au château, ignorant James qui l'appelait. Il ne savait plus où aller, son «coin tranquille» ne l'était plus. Il monta les étages quatre à quatre pour arriver dans la tour nord. Il fit les dernières marches plus lentement pour reprendre son souffle et lorsqu'il ouvrit le panneau de bois, il vit ses problèmes lui revenir en plein dessus.

Sirius était là, à demi assis sur le rebord, les mains dans les poches, regardant ses pieds, et un léger vent lui soufflait dans ses cheveux bruns. Il avait l'air totalement perdu et écoutait la jeune fille en face de lui.

Cooper était là aussi, assise, le dos contre le mur, ce protégeant du vent et qui avait l'air embêté. Elle se retourna et se releva rapidement, se collant un peu plus contre le muret de pierre lorsqu'il franchi la porte.

Il hésitait vraiment entre courir et ressembler à Cooper lorsqu'il avait voulu lui parler, ou attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Il se sentit très mal lorsqu'il vit son air presque apeuré. De quoi avait-elle peur? Qu'il la mange? Il trouva d'abord cette idée absurde mais plus il l'a regardait plus il se disait qu'il était proche de la réalité.

-Remus, je...

Sirius était sortit de sa léthargie et le regardait désolé. Remus le fusilla du regard et passa une main sur sa pommette montrant qu'il n'avait tout de même pas oublié. Il n'était pas rancunier d'habitude, ou alors il pardonnait plutôt rapidement. Mais lorsque c'était un ami proche qui lui faisait un sale coup, il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

Sirius grimaça, et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, boudeur. Remus ressentit un pincement au cœur du fait qu'il soit en froid avec Sirius, mais ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute; alors il se promit de ne pas culpabiliser.

Remus vit que Cooper s'était détendue au regard de Sirius et elle se rassit, le dos contre le muret. Sirius fit la même chose en le fixant toujours. Et sans savoir réellement pourquoi, lui aussi s'assit.

C'était un des moments les plus étranges de sa vie. Cela devait bien faire vingt minutes qu'ils étaient tous installés au sommet de la tour nord. Le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort, et Remus observait d'un œil distrait les ondulations que provoquaient les bourrasques dans les boucles blondes de Cooper. Elle avait replié ses jambes sur sa poitrine et ses bras les entouraient. Sa tête sur ses genoux, elle regardait dans le vide.

Sirius évitait toujours son regard et avait l'air de bouder.

Lorsque le tonnerre gronda et déversa sur eux les premières gouttes de sa pluie, rien ne vint les perturber dans leurs pensées.

Remus ne ressentait pas extrêmement le froid. Il sentait juste l'eau lui couler lentement –au départ- dans le dos pour fini par le mouiller entièrement. Il ne fit rien non plus lorsque ses cheveux châtains vinrent lui encombrer la vue. Il écoutait juste le vacarme infernal que faisait l'orage sur le lac. Sirius fut le premier à bouger lorsque le premier éternuement se fit (commencé, naturellement, par Cooper). Il était trempé, ses cheveux bruns retombaient eux aussi sur ses yeux sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les dégager. Il se dirigea vers Cooper et la releva. Elle eut un sourire de remerciement qui fut coupé par un nouvel éternuement. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui et lui tendit sa main. Tout d'abord surpris, il ne fit rien. Mais l'insistance qu'avait Sirius le fit revenir sur sa décision a son plus grand mécontentement. Il n'arrivait jamais à être rancunier bien longtemps avec quelqu'un comme Sirius. Le Maraudeur eu un grand sourire lorsque Remus lui empoigna la main pour se relever. Remus ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se sentait à la fois ridicule, mais une autre partie de lui continuait à en vouloir à Sirius. Après tout, il l'avait frappé!

OoO

Seul le crissement des plumes, le froissement des parchemins, et les éternuements réguliers d'une sorcière blonde rompaient le silence de la salle commune. Remus était assis à une table, et faisait tant bien que mal son devoir de métamorphose car son esprit était embrouillé par les évènements de la veille.

Remus avait décidé de pardonner à Sirius. Plus pour lui que pour son ami d'ailleurs. Le fait d'être en froid avec quelqu'un ne le mettait absolument pas à l'aise. Il aimait pouvoir discuter, rire, travailler (même si cette dernière option n'était pas le fort de Sirius) et surtout, avec les autres Maraudeurs, il pouvait se confier sur sa lycanthropie, même si cela arrivait très rarement, qui le mettait bien trop souvent mal. Sirius aimait beaucoup faire des petits sous-entendus sur sa lycanthropie lorsqu'ils étaient entourés de monde. Bien sûr il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'eux seuls comprennent, mais à chaque fois, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de le réprimander et de regarder tout autour de lui, certain que quelqu'un avait compris. Des petits surnoms lui étaient attribués comme «mon petit loup». Mais sa condition apparaissait très souvent dans les conversations lorsqu'ils lui disaient qu'il avait une faim de loup, lorsqu'une fille s'approchait trop de lui, ils lui disaient qu'ils allaient faire des louveteaux… Cela l'agaçait proprement mais au contraire, amusaient ses amis. Alors, pour ne pas les peiner, ils les laissaient dans leur joie.

Remus avait remarqué que pour Sirius, l'histoire de la veille était déjà terminée. Apparemment, le fait qu'il était fâché du fait que lui, Remus, voulait parler avec sa protégée ne le dérangeait plus. Il l'imaginait très bien dire: «Pourquoi rester sur ce mauvais souvenir alors que tant de choses nous attendent?»

En ce moment, «la chose» sur laquelle ils travaillaient le plus était le mystérieux professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-J'en ai marre, marre, marre, marre, maaarre!

Cooper. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas se faire plus silencieuse? Certes elle était restée un minimum discrète, pestant silencieusement dans son coin, mais elle l'avait tout de même ramené au présent. Remus releva la tête de son parchemin et l'observa. Elle avait l'air de vraiment se chamailler avec ses devoirs. Devant elle, cinq livres étaient ouverts, de nombreux parchemins avaient été froissés, et ses longues boucles blondes étaient affreusement emmêlées à force de les martyriser. Il ricana en pensant que c'était tant mieux pour elle.

Cooper, s'adossa à sa chaise, lasse et souffla un grand coup. Elle regarda autour d'elle en quête d'une personne connue mais à part les quelques sixième années qui travaillaient, tous étaient dehors à s'amuser dans le parc.

Des chuchotements alertés retentirent dans le groupe de sorcières installées près de la cheminée.

Nelly croisa son regard à peine une seconde et y vu une certaine appréhension.

L'une d'entre elle sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule sur Remus et Cooper. (1)

Tout à coup, ce regard changea, il n'y avait plus de peur. Une certaine sympathie désolée était apparue à la place.

Les rires dans les sièges près du feu s'affaissèrent un peu. Et un calme appréciateur se fit.

Peut être avait il mal vu. C'était sûrement cela. Comment en une journée cette crainte qu'il lui inspirait aurait elle pût disparaître? Mais au fond de lui, il était rassuré. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'il puisse effrayer quelqu'un, malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Elle détourna son regard et se replongea dans ses devoirs. Du coin de l'œil, Remus continuait de l'espionner.

Les murmures reprirent apparemment satisfait, mais Remus n'y faisait toujours pas attention.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal et à présent, en contradiction même avec ce qu'il avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir l'aider. Une multitude de question se chamboula dans son esprit. Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait dit la veille qu'il la haïssait et qu'il aurait tout fait pour lui mener la vie dure, se retrouvait-il à l'apprécier? Il ne comprenait absolument rien. Que se passait il donc pour qu'elle lui inspire de la sympathie en cet instant?

Il se retourna pour enfin identifier les rires et remarqua des visages connues lui sourire.

-Shannon, Amy, Latha, Dit il avec un sourire éclatant en se levant pour aller à leur rencontre.

-Remus! On se demandait justement si tu avais pris conscience de notre existence cette année! Dit Shannon en riant et se réinstallant confortablement dans son siège en rangeant discrètement sa baguette.

-Est-ce ton travail de préfet qui t'occupe tant? Demanda Amy.

-J'espère que tu n'en profite pas trop! Maraudeur préfet! Ricana Latha

-Comment as-tu fais? Reprit Amy

-Tu as soudoyé McGonnagall? Questionnait Shannon.

-Mais non, arrêtez!

-Aha! Tu ne réagis que maintenant! C'est donc bien le cas! s'exclama Latha en le pointant du doigt avec un grand sourire vainqueur.

-Ton sens de déduction m'impression Latha. Toujours aussi bonne en Divination?

-Toujours, comme tu l'as remarqué! Si je continue comme ça, le ministre de l'éducation devra revoir les notes.

-Comment veux-tu qu'il y ait pire que Troll! C'est déjà bien assez rabaissant!

-Tu t'imagines toi avoir un troll à tes BUSE's? J'imagine même pas ce que dirais mes parents…

Alors qu'il allait émettre une hypothèse sur la réaction qu'auraient les parents de Latha à cette nouvelle, il fut attiré par l'entré fracassante de ses amis dans la Salle Commune.

James courait, manquant de s'affaler sur un premier année qui passait, tandis que Peter et Sirius sautaient d'un pied sur l'autre impatient.

-Remus! Il faut que tu viennes de suite! S'écria James en l'attrapant pas le bras. Remus fit donc un vague salut aux filles et courut à la suite de James.

-Hey! Tu ne nous dis pas bonjour James? Bougonna l'une d'entre elle.

Remus ne sut pas laquelle, James l'entraînait déjà à vive allure par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sachant déjà de quel sujet il s'agissait il demanda.

-Vous avez découvert quelque chose?

-Pas le temps de parler. Il sera sûrement partie avant que nous ayons pu savoir quoique se soit. Ca avait l'air intéressant en tout cas.

-On l'a entendu dire à quelqu'un qu'il avait un rendez vous important avec la cheminée…. On voit tout de suite où il veut en venir.

-Où avez-vous entendu ça?

-Au septième étages, le renseigna Peter.

-On va passer par tous les raccourcit possible, dit Sirius. Peter, c'est ton étages celui-là, où est le plus proche?

-Heu…, il ralentit et s'arrêta.

-Peter! On n'a pas le temps là!

-Mais je cherche! Il regarda autour de lui et il sourit. Le plus proche est sûrement celui du Chevalier à la lance imaginaire, dit-il en se remettant à courir avec les autres.

-Et ensuite? Demanda Remus.

-Ensuite on passera par le mur de l'armure au casque à plume du couloir de la salle d'Arithmancie. Il est plutôt fin. Après on sera dans l'aile Sud.

-Et?

-Et c'est le côté de Sirius après. Il nous emmène dans les passages qu'il connait. Et normalement on est arrivé dans dix minutes si on garde se rythme, poursuivit James.

Ils ralentirent lorsqu'ils furent dans un couloir du septième étage où une immense tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse était placé sur un mur face à une porte inconnu à Remus.

-C'est ici? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouais. On passait par là avec Sirius, en faisant les plans de chaque pièce de cet étage.

-Mais on était surtout absorbé sur qui était ce prof. Depuis le soir du début de l'année il ne m'inspire pas confiance!

-Il me fait peur à moi, dit Peter.

Remus regarda Sirius et James. Même si aucun d'eux ne le disaient vraiment, ce professeur ne leur faisaient pas battre des ailes non plus. La force qu'il avait dégagé était abominable… C'était pourtant un excellent professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal et tout le monde l'appréciait. Sauf eux car dès le premier jour, la mauvaise impression qu'il avait présentée –contre son gré- était resté dans les mémoires.

-Où cette porte nous emmènera-t-elle?

-Dans un placard vu l'espace étriqué dans lequel nous avons été tout à l'heure, répondit James.

-Par curiosité on y était entré et on a entendu Dohrn dire à quelqu'un de revenir par la cheminée dans vingt minutes le temps qu'il aille chercher quelque chose… On est tout de suite partit vous chercher.

-On s'expliquera après, la conversation ne va pas nous attendre!

Sirius se dirigea donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit silencieusement. James, Remus et Peter le suivirent.

-C'est vraiment exigüe! Ce serait bien si nous pouvions être installés plus confortablement!

A peine Sirius avait maugréé ces mots que le placard s'agrandit assez pour qu'ils y soient tous à l'aise.

-C'est génial!

-Arrête de t'enthousiasmer Peter, on va se faire repérer.

-Excusez-moi…

Malgré la remarque de James, tous étaient réellement excité à l'idée de cette nouvelle salle. Remus ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle marchait mais elle était très utile pour le moment. Des voix se firent entendre à travers le battant du placard. Remus murmura une formule et une ouverture en forme de losange s'ouvrit à leur vue sans l'être pour les individus de l'autre côté.

C'était une salle vaste à dominante verte. Une Grande baie vitré permettait d'avoir une vue sur toute la forêt interdite et devant celle-ci, un grand bureau en merisier. Il était encombré d'une multitude de dossier, de parchemins souillés par une écriture rapide et de nombreuses cages renfermant des bestioles que Remus n'avait jamais vues. En observant le reste de la pièce, il remarqua que les murs étaient recouvert de grandes affiches de monstres, de sorciers connus pour leurs exploits en temps qu'Auror, ou bien des recherches sur les sorciers qui pratiquaient une magie dite noire. Le sol devait supporter un bon nombre de bocaux et de cage où des animaux, toujours inconnu à Remus, se mouvaient.

Une grande cheminée, où de petites boîtes étaient installées, trônait au milieu d'un des murs et réchauffait la pièce de son feu. Agenouillé devant l'âtre, le professeur Dorhn conversait avec une tête qui dansait dans les flammes.

-… te l'ai déjà dis Antonin, tu n'es pas censé apparaître dans les cheminé de Poudlard! Quelqu'un pourrait te voir et ce serait assez gênant pour ma carrière! Une pointe de sarcasme perçait la voix de Dorhn.

L'interlocuteur dit quelque chose qui ne parvint pas aux oreilles des Maraudeurs. En revanche leur professeur avait très bien comprit et sifflait de rage.

-Tu es exaspérant tu le sais? Et c'était quoi cette idée de faire toute cette agitation sur le chemin de traverse? Cette fois, il n'y avait plus d'ironie dans son timbre; en revanche, une colère contenue restait présente et sifflait méchamment.

Dorhn s'assit en soupirant et Remus put voir le visage qui était dans l'âtre. Il eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il mit un nom sur ces traits. Antonin Dolohov. Pendant l'été, une petite troupe de Mangemorts s'étaient faite appréhendée sur le chemin de traverse. Les Aurors avaient à peine eut le temps d'enregistrer dans les anémemoires le nom et le visage de tous, que le Grand Mage Noir était apparu avec d'autre de ces fidèles et avait libéré les autres…

Dans un numéro spécial de la Gazette, des avis mouvants les montraient au grand jour. Il se souvint lorsqu'il avait lu cet article. Il avait été affreusement choqué d'apprendre cette attaque et le nom des victimes. Des amis.

-Antonin, tu diras au Maître que je lui donnerai mon rapport le plus rapidement possible. Pars maintenant.

Maître? Remus n'en revenait pas. Il sentit le souffle contenu de Sirius à côté de lui et sa colère croissante. Il se reprit lui-même car apprendre que… non, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais permis ça. Il ne se serait jamais fait berner de la sorte surtout. D'après les journaux, les Mangemorts avaient une marque sur leur bras, un serpent comme la Marque des Ténèbres. Il serait donc possible de le vérifier…

La brusque relevé de leur professeur les fit sursauter. Il fixa intensément leur cachette et fit un pas lent vert le cabinet en sortant sa baguette

-Nonononon! Paniqua Peter en se reculant si subitement qu'il fit tomber un bocal.

-Peter! S'exclama silencieusement Sirius.

-Taisez vous, vous deux! Grogna Remus.

-Mais ouvrez la porte nom d'une gargouille!

-Elle ne s'ouvre pas!

-Vous êtes vraiment des incapable!

-Beurk! C'est quoi ce truc gluant?

-On vous a dis de vous taire bon sang! fit James en donnant un coup de coude à Peter.

-Il est passé où? Chuchota Remus en regardant par le petit interstice qu'avait créé Remus plus tôt.

A peine l'eut il demandé que la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur Dorhn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fin du chapitre 5. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu c'est la première chose à savoir. Sinon, dites moi ce qui vous semble incompréhensible, incohérent, absurde, ou peut être bon. Merci!

En espérant vous revoir dans une review!

Calimero

(1): si vous cherchez à savoir quel sort à été lancer, c'est bien simple. C'est un sortilège d'Allégresse. A quoi sert il? A enlever toute animosité entre personne soumise au charme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**Et c'est repartit pour un tour! Eh oui, comme toujours ce chapitre ne serait pas si cette charmante Madame Rowling n'avait pas eut la somptueuse idée d'inventer le sorcier à lunette et ses compagnons. Donc comme de coutume, remercions la chaleureusement car même si je ne gagne rien en écrivant ces quelques lignes, j'apprécie beaucoup les écrire!

**Note de l'auteur:** Malgré cette longue attente due à pas mal de complications (entre autre la perte du cahier où j'avais manuscrit tout le chapitre gloups!, et le fait que mon ordinateur ait été privé de deux semaines d'Internet ( à mon plus grand malheur)), je poste _enfin_ le chapitre 6. Vous verrez, beaucoup de changement de relations entre les personnages ont lieu et un mystère met Nelly dans tout ses états. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire, en espérant que toutes ces lignes vont vous contentez!

Ps: Ce chapitre n'ai pas basé sur les même modes d'écriture que les précédents. J'ai axé ce sixième chapitre sur les sentiments de Nelly, les descriptions tant du château que des personnages et de quelques connaissances qu'elle acquiert (ou qu'elle a acquit par des recherches). Donc, pour faire vite, les dialogues ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus présent. Dites moi ce que vous en pensé (je m'adapterai en fonction des commentaires!) !

BONNE LECTURE

Au Clair de Lune

Chapitre 6

Le mois d'octobre débutait à peine et déjà le mauvais temps commençait. La pluie battait les fenêtres avec force et le vent puissant faisait vriller les feuilles d'automne. Les couloirs étaient toujours emplis de sorciers avides de chaleur et de confort, et, très souvent, la bibliothèque, la chambre de repos du cinquième étage et les salles communes étaient surchargées.

Alors que la Grande Salle résonnait des faits divers, ragots et parlotes en tout genre des sorciers qui déjeunaient, dans un couloir inhabituellement vide, une jeune fille sortait d'un pas lourd de la classe de son professeur de Métamorphose. La tête basse et le regard triste, Nelly arpentait le couloir en direction de sa Salle Commune lorsque derrière elle, la porte se rouvrit de nouveaux et cette fois, sur le professeur McGonagall. Le visage sévère, elle s'approcha de son élève.

-Il ne servirait à rien de jeûner miss Cooper. La Grande Salle est de ce côté.

-Je le sais professeur, répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-Je vous assure miss Cooper, commença le professeur McGonagall ayant comprit le malaise de la sorcière, qu'avec un travail plus sérieux, le fruit de vos efforts seront inscrit dans vos notes. Si besoin est, je sacrifierai de mon temps libre pour vous faire rattraper votre retard.

Nelly eut un sourire sans joie et elle persistait à ne pas regarder son professeur.

-Nelly, vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente et pleine de ressources, j'ai confiance en vous, reprit elle d'une voix étonnement douce ce qui fit lever la tête de Nelly.

Elle remarqua alors que McGonagall était très grande et cette vastitude était d'autant plus accentuer par son corps longiligne. Son regard n'était plus aussi dur et sévère qu'à l'accoutume. Il avait une certaine douceur inconnue qui disparut malheureusement très vite, pour être remplacé par ces traits sévères qui lui marquait déjà son visage.

-Bien, j'attends donc de vous un travail approfondi et pas seulement dans ma discipline, nouveaux regard sévère que Nelly évita, pendant vos temps libres. Le Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaire est à la fin de l'année et si vous n'avez pas acquis les rudiments, je crains que vous n'ayez plus de mal que vos camarades. Demandez-leur de l'aide, je suis certaine qu'ils seront ravis de pouvoir vous aider. Ah, j'oubliais, le professeur Meyers m'a fait parvenir vos dernières notes en Potion. Excellent.

Nelly vit une esquisse de sourire et son professeur tourna les talons en direction du Hall. Elle fit mine de la suivre mais lorsqu'elle ne vit plus le pan de robe de McGonagall, elle aussi fit demi-tour pour se rendre dans la tour de sa Maison.

Malgré les dernières paroles réconfortantes, elle ne pouvait sortir de sa tête le discourt qu'elle avait tenu dans la salle de classe. Elle soupira. Depuis peu son moral n'était pas loin de toucher les profondeurs abyssales de l'océan et le tout était agrémenté par une grande fatigue. La pleine lune se rapprochait inexorablement provoquant chez elle des poussées de fatigue qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Alors les exercices s'accumulaient sans qu'elle ne les fasse et les professeurs lui en donnaient des supplémentaires pour qu'elle se remette à niveau. C'était un véritable cercle vicieux et une fois de plus elle soupira, las.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et s'arrêta derrière le tableau. Elle sourit. Elle adorait cette pièce circulaire. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit exagérément encombrée, que ce soit sur les murs que sur l'espace de la salle, elle dégageait quelque chose de particulièrement chaleureux et de confortable. De nombreuses tapisseries surchargeaient les murs de telle sorte qu'il était difficile de voir les pierres vieillies par le temps. Des tapis à la couleur dominante rouge et or, les tons des Gryffondors, recouvraient le sol et la multitude de canapés et fauteuils emplissaient le restant de l'espace. Une table dans un coin de la pièce pouvait accueillir une vingtaine d'élèves consciencieux, ce qui n'était pas très réputé dans cette Maison et Nelly avait remarqué que bon nombre des étudiants préféraient travailler sur les fauteuils –lorsqu'ils étaient libres- devant la cheminée. Et plus d'une fois, elle en vit à même le sol, regroupés par petits groupes, les jambes battant par à-coups régulier l'air et le regard penseur devant une feuille de parchemin.

Pensant qu'il serait tout de même mieux pour sa concentration en vu de l'agitation qui surviendrait les Gryffondors revenus dans leur antre, elle alla s'asseoir à la table se donnant l'impression de s'emprisonner elle-même dans le monde de l'ennuie et de l'effort. Elle resta pendant quelques secondes sans bouger, seulement à observer les minces filets d'eau glisser sur les vitres de la Salle Commune. Puis, d'un geste las, elle se pencha sur son sac et pris quelques rouleaux de parchemins et sa plume. Elle chercha dans son esprit ce qu'il était urgent de faire et elle trouva avec un sourire. Dans deux heures, elle avait un cours de Potion où il fallait rendre un devoir. Se replongeant une nouvelle fois dans son sac, elle empoigna son livre _Manuel avancé des potions et filtres niveau 5_ de Martha Greer, et le posa à côté d'elle. Puis, rapidement elle remonta dans son dortoir chercher les ouvrages qu'elle avait préalablement empruntés à la bibliothèque et redescendit droit sur sa chaise, reposant sur le manuel les paperasses. Lentement, et surtout proprement, elle écrit le titre du devoir : _« La pierre de lune »_

Les Potions. Voilà une discipline qui méritait d'être enseignée ! C'était même un art étant donnée les possibilités infinies et les sens qui étaient requis, voir même indispensable. Juste avec les bons ingrédients et une bonne préparation, il était possible de créer toutes sortes d'antidotes, de concentrés de vérité et même des poisons pour les mal intentionnés. Avec un sourire franc cette fois, elle ouvrit son livre et commença à rédiger.

Lorsque le tableau de la Gross Dame s'ouvrit comme elle l'avait prédit, avec les conversations bruyantes des Gryffondors qui revenaient du déjeuner, elle finissait tout juste son devoir. Très fiers d'elle, elle le relut, corrigeant les quelques fautes qui s'y étaient insinuées et se promit d'aller à la bibliothèque rapidement pour compléter et perfectionner un passage qu'elle avait lu un jour mais dont elle ne se souvenait plus de tout. Elle releva la tête et vit Sirius s'approcher d'elle tout sourire.

-Alors, on travail ?

-Comme tu le vois, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Je viens tout juste de finir mon devoir de Potion.

Sirius Grommela. Il était souvent dis de génération en génération que l'art des Potion était une pratique de Serpentard, et comme l'avait remarqué très rapidement Nelly, Sirius avait une aversion poussée envers tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin les verts et argents.

Malgré la gêne qu'elle éprouvait du fait que Sirius l'apprécia beaucoup alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de spécial pour se faire aimer, elle était désolée de voir le mécontentement de Sirius lorsque leur professeur de Potion lui faisait des éloges. Nelly songea qu'elle aussi haïrait les Serpentards avec la famille que devait supporter Sirius. Elle avait déjà eut plusieurs fois affaire à sa cousine, Bellatrix Black, et ses amies et une fois, elle avait remarqué un jeune garçon et Sirius gronder dans un couloir. Elle avait appris plus tard que c'était son petit frère, Regulus Black, qui d'après lui, tombait de plus en plus dans la perversion de la magie noire. Lorsqu'il lui eut dit ça, elle en avait eu un pincement au cœur. Apparemment, Sirius l'avait vraiment beaucoup aimé non seulement comme un frère mais aussi comme un confident et était à présent profondément déçut des agissements de son cadet. Comme quoi tout le monde changeait.

Ce souvenant avec une lassitude certaine des mots de McGonagall elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa plume devant elle.

-_Plumascarum_

La plume se noircit et se ratatina légèrement sur elle-même mais restait tout de même bien matérialisée en plume sur la table au grand mécontentement de Nelly.

Elle grommela. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas cette discipline mais elle n'arrivait pas à reproduire ce que lui demandait son professeur et cela, à chaque cours. A vrai dire, McGonagall l'intimidait. Pour beaucoup certes c'était le cas, mais Nelly se sentait oppressée pendant les leçons par son regard perçant et redoutait le moment ou son professeur allait fondre sur elle pour lui faire des remontrances sur son manque de concentration et de travail.

Une nouvelle fois, elle tenta, mais n'arriva à rien.

Les yeux dépassant de son magazine de Quiddich, Sirius observait les vaines tentatives de Nelly, fit la moue et se redressa.

-Tu ne prononces pas correctement la formule et tu es trop sèche avec ta baguette.

Nelly releva la tête vers lui et lui fit son plus beau sourire, certainement le plus franc depuis longtemps et il le lui rendit timidement.

-Tu accentues trop la première syllabe, en revanche, le « mas » doit être clair et c'est sur ce son que tu dois faire un tour avec ta baguette, de la droite vers la gauche en partant du bas. Regarde.

D'un geste gracieux, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça la formule avec le geste approprié. Tout fonctionna comme il se devait. La plume prit peu à peu l'apparence d'un scarabée noir et sa carapace brillait sous la douce lumière de la Salle Commune. Avant que le petit insecte ai put s'échapper, Sirius lui lança un sort et dans un «Pop ! » il redevint une plume blanche et scintillante.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué. Allez, à toi.

Il tourna la chaise de façon à être face au dossier et posa ses bras dessus calant sa tête sur ses poignets.

-Heu… Très bien. _Plumascarum !_

Tout ce passa comme pour sa première tentative et elle soupira.

-Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis, signala-t-il en la jugeant du regard. Accentue le « mas » et non pas la première syllabe et fait le tour avec ta baguette de…

-De la droite vers la gauche en partant du bas, coupa-t-elle mécontente.

-Tu vois, tu le sais. Alors met le en pratique !

D'un geste de la baguette, Sirius redonna à la plume sa couleur et sa taille originelle.

Elle recommença une nouvelle fois et cela lui parut prendre un temps considérable de voir la plume noircir pour devenir charbonneuse, se ratatiner et se mettre en boule, que les filaments se regroupent pour former une carapace dure et solide et qu'il en sorte enfin six pattes fines et deux antennes sur une tête... inexistante.

Sirius étouffa un rire et pris l'insecte entre ses deux doigts pour l'observer de plus près.

-C'est déjà un bon début mon petit scarabée!

-Te moques pas de moi, dit Nelly boudeuse de ne pas y être arrivée entièrement.

-Tu y était presque, recommence.

Encore une fois, il sortit sa baguette et de ce même geste gracieux qu'il avait, redonna au scarabée sa forme naturelle de plume.

Il lui fallut encore quelque essaie pour qu'elle parvienne à faire l'insecte dans toute sa forme -sans aucun membre manquant- et quelques uns de plus pour atteindre ce but à chaque tentative. Sirius bailla fortement, montrant sans aucune gène l'ennuie profond qui le prenait et se leva.

-Maintenant que tu sais faire ce sort, tu n'as plus besoin de mes services. A tout à l'heure, lorsque tu auras finis tes études!

Et précipitamment, comme s'il redoutait que Nelly le rappelle et qu'il ne puisse lui refuser un service de plus, il partit à grandes enjambées rejoindre Shannon qui lisait un livre au coin du feu.

Il avait eut raison et avait en effet bien fait de partir rapidement. Nelly pinça les lèvres, frustrée et se remit furieusement devant ses feuilles de cours. Elle avait encore des tonnes de choses à faire et seule, elle n'y arriverai pas! Ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote! Sirius réussissait bien sans travailler, pourquoi pas elle! La plume dans sa main se cassa.

Soudain, un morceau de parchemin se matérialisa devant elle. L'écriture était très fine, saccadé et légèrement penchée.

_«Tu as besoin d'aide?»_

Toute sa colère se dissipa grâce à ses quelques mots. Il y avait encore des gens -ou du moins une personne- qui se sentait capable de venir en aide à une idiote comme elle? Impensable. Nelly regarda devant elle, de l'autre côté de la table, mais aucun des étudiants n'avaient l'air de prendre conscience de sa présence trop occupés à ce concentrer sur leurs problèmes. Alors elle se retourna sur sa chaise et observa les autres élèves.

Assis sur l'un des fauteuils près du feu, entouré de Shannon, Sirius et Amy, Remus Lupin la regardait fixement. Il lui fit un petit sourire timide.

Prise au dépourvu, Nelly détourna les yeux et fixa le bout de parchemin qui était apparue devant elle quelques instant plus tôt. Elle scruta une nouvelle fois l'écriture et analysa chacune des lettres qui formaient un mot, puis ceux-ci assemblés, une phrase:

_«Tu as besoin d'aide?»_

Encore une fois, elle reporta son regard sur Lupin qui haussa les épaules avec ce même petit sourire réservé accroché au coin de ses lèvres.

Décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui traversait l'esprit du garçon; d'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à faire le clair avec ses pensées! Elle ressentit un élan de sympathie envers lui et elle n'arriva plus à refouler ce sentiment comme auparavant. Malgré le fait qu'elle se ressasse qui il était, ce qu'il lui avait fait, cela ne l'empêchait plus de commencer à l'apprécier. Il développait tant d'effort pour la "charmer" en se fondant en excuse avec ses doux sourires et ses yeux attentifs... Elle ne pouvait plus les ignorer et le haïr comme il se devait. Longtemps elle avait réfléchit à sa condition et non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas i _vraiment_ /i lui en vouloir. Elle se rappela du premier soir où la transformation eut lieu et de la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentit. A ce même moment, Lupin endurait le même supplice et il lui était impossible d'ignorer cela. Et puis il lui revint en mémoire l'instant où, ayant repris conscience le lendemain matin, le petit cabinet qui l'avait enfermé durant la nuit avait été dévasté sans qu'elle ne s'en souvienne. Il en était sûrement de même pour lui... Lupin n'avait eut aucun contrôle de son corps et avait agit en fonction de l'instinct animal qui avait pris le dessus.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre elle ne savait trop quoi, Peter déboula dans la Salle Commune, tout haletant et riant déjà à moitié.

-Hé, les gars!

Il manqua de trébucher sur un deuxième année allongé au sol, qu'il réussi à enjamber de justesse et arriva finalement devant Sirius et Remus qui étaient assis auprès du feu. Tous deux relevèrent la tête surpris.

-J'étais avec James, il remplis ses poumons d'air, et le piège de troisième étage, il reproduit une nouvelle fois cette action sous le regard consterné de Sirius et rieur de Lupin, s'est déclanché vous savez sur qui?

Il avait un grand sourire niait sur son visage tout rond et sans attendre aucune réponse de ses amis il dit en riant:

-Rogue!

Ce simple nom fit relever Sirius de son fauteuil avec un sourire plus que large. D'autre Gryffondor qui avaient été perturbé par l'arrivée discrète du Maraudeur commencèrent à se parler entre eux sur ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Rogue n'était guerre apprécié dans cette Maison non seulement parce qu'il était un Serpentard, mais aussi parce que les Maraudeurs lui vouaient une haine sans merci et que chacun leur attribuait d'office la raison.

-Vraiment? Et James, il est où?

-Bah, à ton avis! Lança-t-il toujours essoufflé par sa course. J'étais avec James lorsqu'on a entendu Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête dire qu'un "pauvre garçon au teint cireux et aux cheveux noirs" s'était pris un saut plein d'empestine sur la tête au troisième étages! T'imagines bien qu'il n'a pas voulu attendre pour voir ça!

-Et tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait encore là? S'écria Sirius sous les rires des étudiants qui eux-mêmes se levaient pour aller rire un peu en allant observer le spectacle. Remus! En avant toute!

Il lui prit le bras sans demander l'avis à ce dernier et sous les yeux de Nelly, il fut irrémédiablement entraîné vers la sortie. Juste avant de passer par le trou caché du portrait de la Grosse Dame, Lupin lui lança un regard désolé.

Saleté! Son dernier recourt pour lui venir en aide venait d'être entraîné vers la sortie!

Furieuse, Nelly pesta sur sa plume déjà cassé qu'elle démoli avec plus de force en la tapant fortement sur la table. En face d'elle, les quelques travailleurs qui n'étaient pas aller mirer ce pauvre Rogue recouvert d'empestine, la regardèrent très bizarrement. Ce n'était pourtant pas elle qui était la risée de Poudlard en ce moment même! Avec un soupire rageur, elle fusilla du regard les troisièmes années, ramassa ses affaires qu'elle enfourna vigoureusement dans son sac et se leva dans l'intention d'aller continuer ses études à la bibliothèque. Nelly remarqua qu'elle était surtout en colère contre Sirius qui ne lui laissait aucun moyen de s'améliorer étant donné que lui ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps en se présence, comme s'il avait peur d'être atteint de crétinerie aiguë, et qu'il emmenait avec lui son dernier secours. Elle siffla avec mauvaise humeur entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas parce que lui avait tout pour réussir, qu'il était intelligent et doué en classe sans produire le moindre effort qu'il en était de même pour tout le monde!

OoO

Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, elle bouscula ses camarades et s'engouffra précipitamment dans le cachot pour son cours de Potion. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle faisait un caprice et que cela n'arrangerait pas les choses de se mettre à dos sa Maison mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. De plus la pleine lune arrivait bientôt et elle s'assurait constamment que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'irritait facilement -bien qu'au fond, elle avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas-. Elle ne s'aperçu de la présence de Lily que lorsqu'elle celle-ci déposa ses affaires sur le pupitre en la fixant.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda elle en reposant son sac à terre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irai pas bien?

-Oh je sais pas, fit Lily faisant mine de réfléchir, tu fronces constamment les sourcils, tu ne souris pas, tu bouscules tout le monde, tu nous ignore et ton timbre de voix est froid et sec.. Et puis j'ai tendance à remarquer lorsqu'une personne que j'apprécie n'est pas de la meilleur humeur...

Nelly eut un petit sourire qui se perdit rapidement.

-Je n'aime pas la fausse franchise, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en lançant un regard noir à la sorcière.

Lily eut un léger mouvement de recul face à cette agression mais ce reprit vite et dit d'un ton calme:

-Qui est le problème? Elle regarda autour d'elle, le reste de la classe finissait de s'asseoir. Elles avaient cours en commun avec les Serpentards qui s'étaient regroupés dans le fond du cachot alors que les Gryffondor occupaient toute l'entrée. La salle de Potion s'étendait sous le lac et les quelques lumières qui se reflétaient sur le visage morose des élèves avaient l'air imprégné d'une couleur verdâtre et légèrement morbide. Le cachot était plutôt grand, dans un coin une gargouille rejetait de sa gueule une eau limpide qui émettait un léger clapotis rendant l'air doucement serein. Ce cachot était sûrement l'endroit le plus frai du château et l'hiver approchant à grand pas, il devenait rapidement glacial.

-C'est un Serpentard qui t'a mis dans cet état de tension?

Nelly grommela.

-Non? Je ne vois pas qui ça peut être alors. Remus?

-Non c'est Sirius, répondit elle ne voulant pas accabler la faute sur Lupin.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il a fait? Cette fois Lily avait chuchoté. Le professeur Meyers venait de claquer la porte du cachot.

Nelly retroussa ses lèvres, contrariée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se dire une nouvelle fois idiote.

-En fait... il devait m'aider pour mes cours...

Elle avait pensé que Lily comprendrait tout de suite et qu'elle n'aurait pas à justifier encore, mais la rouquine lui fit un regard encourageant pour qu'elle poursuive. Elle poussa un soupir agacé.

-Il m'a aidé pour les sortilèges en métamorphose mais dès que la première occasion à pointée le bout de la baguette il s'est dépêché, s'est presque enfui en recherche de la main secourable des ses amis!

Nelly accentua le dernier mot et eu un regard triste.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ... Commença Lily en murmurant d'un ton calme avant d'être coupé par la voix sèche de Nelly.

-Je comprend jamais rien c'est ça ? Je suis vraiment stupide à ce point ? Explosa t'elle en silence, chuchotant ses mots avec une colère croissante.

-Miss Evans, miss Cooper, je vous pris d'un peu de calme, merci ! Tonna la voix de Meyers.

-Excusez nous, dirent elles en coeur.

Une fois le professeur revenue sur quelques conseils qu'elle donnait à un des élèves, Lily se retourna vers Nelly.

-Arrête de t'énerver pour rien ! J'allais te dire que tu ne comprenais pas que tu étais appréciée chez les Gryffondor. Je veux dire _vraiment_ appréciée ! Lily rabaissa ses épaules et eut un léger sourire. Black est un personnage, comment dire, trop doué et intelligent pour un comportement aussi gamin. Il n'a pas conscience de la difficulté que peuvent avoir les autres. Tout doit tourner autour de lui ou Potter. Ces deux la sont des cas à part, ils ne se considèrent pas comme des êtres humains. Aux yeux d'une partie de ce collège -composé à la majorité de la gente féminine- ce sont des dieux vivants qui les ont touchées de la grâce divine !

Nelly eut un petit rire.

-Il ne prenne pas en compte l'autre habituellement. Mais étrangement, Black t'est tout de même venus en aide. Travailler est un mot qui n'appartient pas à son vocabulaire...

-Miss Evans ! J'ai demander du _silence_!

-Oui Madame, veuillez m'excusez. Donc, reprit elle quand Meyers détourna le regard, ce mot vient du jargon pour eux mais cette fois, Black t'ai venu en aide, t'a en quelque sorte "secouru" alors que trimer est la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans sa vie. Je suis certaine que même Pettigrow n'a pas eut droit à ce traitement de faveur!

Cette fois Lily souriait vraiment et ses lèvres s'étirèrent de plus en plus en voyant les joues de Nelly se colorer d'une légère teinte rosée.

-Tu crois vraim...

-Cette fois ça suffit! S'exclama le professeur de Potion. Miss Cooper, ce n'est pas vos excellentes notes qui vous donneront un traitement de faveur de ma part! Allez faire équipe avec Mr Rogue! Allez!

Nelly soupira et regarda Lily avec un sourire d'excuse pour sa saute d'humeur. Celle-ci acquiesça en souriant elle aussi. Elle ramassa ses affaires qu'elle jeta pelle mêle dans son chaudron et vagabonda entre les tables jusqu'à arriver dans le coin le plus sombre du cachot, la table où était assis Rogue.

Il lui lança un regard méprisant que pratiquement tous les Serpentards réservaient aux Gryffondors et reposa ses yeux droit devant. Nelly avait remarqué que Severus Rogue était un spécimen très étrange. Toujours seul, pas vraiment d'ami mais elle était sûre qu'il ne s'en souciait guère, et les yeux plongés dans ses livres à longueur de journée... D'apparence on ne pouvait dire s'il était agréable à regarder ou non. Ses cheveux d'aspect gras retombaient comme deux rideaux autour de son visage cireux. Ses yeux noir donnaient l'impression d'être agressés; ils fixaient d'un oeil perçant et Nelly avait très souvent été déstabilisée. Ses traits étaient plutôt fins et régulier mais son teint blafard donnait l'impression d'un garçon maladif. Il était déjà voûté et on remarquait sa maigreur sous sa robe de sorcier. Pourtant, malgré cela, il restait aux yeux de Nelly imposant et déterminé. Elle avait aussi remarqué que le sorcier n'aimait absolument pas se faire remarquer -peut être du fait que deux Gryffondors turbulents l'avaient pris comme souffre douleur- et qu'il se dissimulait dans les coins les plus reculés, en cours de potion dans celui le plus sombre, et prenait des notes pointilleuses pendant les cours sans poser de questions ou participer à la vie de la classe. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir disparaître de la vue des autres sans pourtant ne pas exister à leurs yeux. C'était vraiment trop contradictoire mais Nelly n'arrivait pas à trouver d'autres explications avec le peu de chose qu'elle avait vu du sorcier. Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle était peinée de le voir se faire martyriser par Sirius et James car lors de ces instants dévalorisants, les Gryffondors n'était pas la seule Maison à rire... Qui aurait voulu d'un tel traitement?

Elle déposa ses affaires sur son pupitre prenant bien garde à ne pas croiser le regard dédaigneux de son voisin et écouta son professeur.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est près, je vous demande de déposer vos devoirs sur votre table que je puisse les ramasser.

Nelly fouilla dans son sac et sortit les parchemins sur lesquels elle avait travaillé. Si elle n'obtenait pas un Effort Exceptionnel, elle serait déçut. Après tout, n'était-ce pas cette discipline qui lui relevait ces notes catastrophiques en Métamorphose?

D'un geste souple de la main, Meyers fit voler à elle les documents qui se déposèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le bureau qui trônait sur l'estrade, derrière elle.

-Bien. Avant de commencer la potion je vais demander à Mr Rogue de m'expliquer ce qu'est la pierre de lune.

Un faible grognement s'éleva de l'ombre et Rogue se redressa sur sa chaise.

-La pierre de lune est un minerai que l'on trouve principalement au Sri Lanka, Birmanie, Etats Unis, Inde, Madagascar et en Tanzanie dans les roches plutoniques, récita-t-il d'une voix morne et ennuyée. La luminescence fantomatique flottant au sein d'une matière cristalline lui ait dût grâce à la luminosité lunaire. La pierre de lune est un remède efficace pour combattre l'empoissonnement. Monté sur un anneau en or blanc, elle atténue légèrement la brutalité que peuvent avoir les changements sur le corps lors de la transformation de l'humain en loup-garou. Lorsque cette pierre a été traitée, c'est à dire liquéfiée, il est possible de l'incorporer aux potions. Celles-ci deviennent des filtres très puissants comme par exemple la potion qui plonge dans un coma réparateur. Pour liquéfier cette pierre qui a une dureté de 6 sur l'échelle du grand sorcier-chercheur Mohs, il faut l'avoir soumise au premier rayon du soleil qui précède la nuit de la pleine lune.

Lorsqu'il eut fini avec ce même ton monocorde qu'il avait employé durant toute son explication, il se ré adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa ses bras d'un air indifférent, comme si rien n'avait perturbé le cours de sa vie.

-Excellent, Mr Rogue. J'accorde vingt points supplémentaires à Serpentard même si vous auriez put être un peu plus enthousiaste.

Tandis que les étudiants s'énervaient sur leur devoir incomplet ou mal argumenté, Nelly levait la main attendant de se faire remarquer par son professeur de Potion.

-Oui, Miss Cooper?

-J'ai lu dans un livre chez moi que La pierre de lune était aussi un des éléments les plus important dans la préparation pour l'Imperverum (1)...

Rogue qui se balançait revint brusquement contre sa table en la regardant, ahuri.

-En effet, coupa Meyers. C'est bien le cas mais vous devez savoir que ce filtre est interdit à l'utilisation car c'est un puissant concentré que les Mages Noirs utilisent à mauvaise escient.

-Oui bien entendu mais...

-Rien de plus Miss Cooper. Nous sommes dans une salle de potion et non pas dans l'étude des magies noires, elle lui fit un léger sourire pour clore cette conversation.

-Bien, dit elle vexée.

Nelly mit un coude sur sa table et cala sa tête dans sa main, légèrement boudeuse. Le professeur était à présent revenue sur son estrade et réclama le silence qui se fit aussitôt. Malgré sa carrure fine, elle restait imposante et respectée par sa renommé. Nelly avait lu un jour à la bibliothèque qu'elle avait terminé Poudlard avec un an d'avance et qu'elle avait été classée première à chaque examen de son université. Pendant quelques années Meyers avait travaillé en collaboration étroite auprès d'un certain Nicolas Flamel avec qui elle avait élaboré la potion de sommeil sans rêve et ce fameux filtre qui lui avait valut un prix dans les années 1960: le Félix Félicis.

-Après cette explication tout à fait impeccable de votre camarade je vous pris d'aller chercher les ingrédients dans (elle fit un geste de la main et quelque part dans le cachot, une porte grinça) l'armoire et de vous référez aux consignes du tableau (elle refit ce même petit geste impatient et le tableau noir se couvrit d'une écriture ronde et régulière). La potion étudiée aujourd'hui est celle du coma réparateur. La pierre de lune est le dernier élément à rajouter et il faut que la potion ait reposé une semaine avant de l'associé. Faites surtout bien attention à l'ordre des questions et de ne pas trop abuser de la poudre de narcose lorsque vous l'incorporerez, car un mauvais dosage provoquerait des effluves et vous seriez pris par un élan de somnolence peu approprié pour la suite. Au travail à présent.

Et elle s'assit à son bureau en entreprenant de corriger les travaux.

Nelly se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elle sentait tout contre sa nuque le regard brûlant de Rogue qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait fait sa remarque. Elle ne comprenait pas pourtant, elle avait parlé d'une potion -presque- comme les autres... Mais était-ce cela qui avait relevé l'attention du Serpentard?

Perplexe, elle se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre ces ingrédients. Lorsqu'elle revint les bras chargés des éléments requis pour la potion, elle s'assit lourdement à sa place en fusillant du regard le vert et argent. C'était ridicule de s'inquiéter pour un coup d'oeil aussi insistant soit il sans en savoir l'origine.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça? C'est très agaçant!

-Oh, mais pour rien Cooper, dit il d'un ton doucereux.

Nelly sentait ses rétines brûler sous ce regard qui était trop étrange, trop imperturbable et surtout trop indéfinissable. Pourtant elle ne pouvait consentir à baisser les yeux et se montrer faible.

-Je ne t'ai pas pris tes ingrédients, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu n'auras qu'à te lever par toi même pour faire ta potion.

-C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi Cooper, ça me touche beaucoup...

-Vous n'avez toujours pas commencé votre potion? Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez, s'énerva le professeur Meyers. Mr Rogue, allez chercher vos ingrédients et au travail!

A regret, Nelly le perçut, Rogue détourna ses yeux, se leva et marcha d'un pas lent et résolu vers l'armoire.

La sorcière poussa un long et lourd soupir de soulagement. Il n'y paraissait vraiment pas avec son dos voûté et ses bras malingres mais il dégageait une atmosphère étouffante. Encore légèrement perturbée, Nelly entama de lire les consignes sur le tableau noir.

Elle admirait avec la plus grande discrétion les gestes de son voisin. Elle remarquait, rien qu'en observant ses mains, que Rogue pouvait être très doux et méticuleux dans ce qu'il aimait. Un sifflement aigu la fit brusquement revenir à la réalité de son chaudron. Elle venait d'oublier d'ajouter la douzième gouttes au concentré et était passée à l'étape suivante. Le fluide d'une teinte doré prit une subite tournure verdâtre. Elle perçut distraitement un ricanement dédaigneux à sa gauche. Rogue l'observait lui aussi depuis le début du cours, s'étonnant des capacités de la sorcière. Elle qui était trop occupé à l'étudier n'avait pas été assez prudente. La sotte!

Nelly se précipita vers l'armoire alors que derrière elle, la mixture produisait un sifflement aigu. Du doigt, elle repassa en revue tous les éléments étiquetés à la recherche de l'ingrédient qui résoudrait son problème, elle était certaine de l'avoir vu une fois, sur une de ces étagères... Elle revint au pas de course à sa table et déversa dans le récipient un liquide bleu aux reflets orangés. Elle abaissa prodigieusement la chaleur du feu grâce à sa baguette, incorpora le reste des racines de marguerites broyées et prononça une formule. Avec un soupir de contentement, elle vit le contenue de son chaudron reprendre sa couleur doré de départ.

-Je vous félicite miss Cooper. Vous vous en êtes admirablement sortit. Malgré votre manque de concentration la maîtrise dont vous avez eu recours pour réparer les dégâts récompense les Gryffondors de dix points, lui dit le professeur Meyers avec un sourire. Nelly la remercia et ajouta sa douzième goutte -elle siffla tout de même en pensant à son manque de concentration. Voilà ce que cela lui avait coûté d'épier son voisin- et reprit le reste des explications du tableau en omettant cette fois aucune bévue.

-Bien, dit le professeur de Potion un peu plus tard, Vous devriez à présent voir tournoyer dans vos chaudrons un liquide dense de couleur bleue saphir.

Rogue grogna. Sa potion était un peu trop liquide en comparaison de celle de Nelly, qui était _trop _parfaite.

-Veuillez remplir une gourde étiquetée à votre nom que vous apporterez sur mon bureau la sonnerie déclanchée.

A cet instant là, le château résonna la fin du cours. Les étudiants entreprirent de ranger leurs affaires quand le professeur les rappela à l'ordre.

-Je veux une salle propre alors nettoyez-moi vos tables et remettez les ingrédients inutilisés dans l'armoire! Wilkes! (Ce dernier qui appartenait à la maison des Serpentards ce tourna vers le maître des potions, et la fusilla du regard) Je vous pris de nettoyer le sol incrusté par votre incompétence d'aujourd'hui et vous reviendrez ce soir pour désinfecter l'odeur qui règne dans ce cachot. Merci et bonne fin de journée! Dit elle avec un sourire.

Nelly entendit vaguement ce dernier bougonner des injures contre son professeur, lui promettant aucun répit les jours à venir. Elle fourra pêle-mêle le plus rapidement qu'elle pu ses ustensiles dans son sac et se précipita en dehors du cachot. Elle était de plus en plus inquiète. Rogue n'avait pas cessé de l'observer travailler, se perturbant lui même dans l'application du filtre durant ses deux heures. D'abord ce fut sa remarque qui attira l'attention du Serpentard et puis son manque de concentration tout a l'heure lui a valut d'autant plus de surveillance. Elle avait sentit tout en elle la perplexité et la gêne d'être étudié durant la dernière heure. Il avait perçut le moindre de ses gestes, avait espionné tous les dérivés dont elle avait eut recours, ne se souciant pratiquement plus des consignes pour mettre à l'oeuvre sa potion. Effectivement, Nelly -comme Rogue d'ailleurs- utilisait les consignes du tableau comme support à son imagination et à sa présence d'esprit. Elle prenait l'idée de base et la perfectionnait, la façonnait à sa manière en recourant à d'autres produits, d'autres procédés qui à la fin arrivait à un résultat plus conséquent.

Elle était à présent dans le couloir et marchait vite pour pouvoir mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et ce Serpentard qui la tourmentait tout particulièrement avec sa seule présence.

-Nelly! Hé, Nelly, attend! Cria une voix à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle se retourna et vit Lily courir à elle.

Arrivée à destination, la jolie rousse qui n'avait absolument aucune endurance dû prendre son temps pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Ca va aller? Lui demanda Nelly avec un sourire perceptible dans son intonation.

-Oui ça va aller, laisse moi juste le temps de respirer, répondit la sorcière en riant elle même de sa situation.

-C'est si important que ça?

-Non, même pas!

Le rire de la sorcière se perdit au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle discerna une nouvelle fois le regard d'un brun charbonneux qui persistait à la déstabiliser. Il avait le nez plongé dans un manuel à la couverture noire et à la reliure d'un rouge sombre, lui jetait des coups d'oeil frénétiques et revenait se coller le nez dans les pages du grimoires pour reporter une nouvelle fois ses yeux obscurs sans une once de lumière sur elle. Sur ses lèvres, un inquiétant sourire s'était formé; il la scruta une nouvelle fois en long et tourna au coin du couloir. Nelly se trouvait paralysée, les pupilles rétrécit à leur paroxysme en prenant cette fois réellement compte du danger que pouvait avoir Rogue sur elle. Ce sourire...

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te regarde comme ça? S'étonna Lily qui avait remarqué le comportement du Serpentard.

-J'en...j'en sais rien..., bredouilla-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller? Reprit Lily inquiète en s'approchant de Nelly.

-Je pense oui... mais je ne comprend pas, il m'épit depuis le début du cours...

-Il ne te fera rien je t'assure, la rassura la sorcière. Je voulais savoir, tu te mets à côté de moi en cours de Sortilèges? Je pourrais t'aider de cette manière. Etant donné que c'est ma matière favorite et que j'ai disons... quelque facilité, j'aurai tout le temps à te consacrer!

Nelly en oublia presque le comportement de Rogue et lui souri de toutes ses dents.

OoO

Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient imploser tellement ils lui brûlaient. Ses jambes n'allaient elles non plus certainement pas tenir très longtemps cette cadence qu'elle tenait pour échapper à son chasseur. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle sentait toute sa peur se répercuter en elle comme des claquements de tambours. Étourdit, elle s'arrêta net et en ressenti un léger vertige. Merlin. Ces yeux d'un jaune criard lui vrillaient les pupilles, lui brûlaient la rétine. Elle se sentit défaillir. La gueule du montre était barrée d'un semblant de sourire sardonique qui laissait voir de la salive s'écouler de ses dents jaunis. Elle recula d'un pas, tremblante comme une feuille. Elle n'arrivait pas a détourner son regard de ces deux yeux jaunâtres, avide et impatient de fondre sur sa proie. Son coeur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait le sentiment que toute la forêt l'entendait. Si seulement ce pouvait être possible, si seulement quelqu'un pouvait i réellement /i l'entendre et lui venir en aide.

Elle recula d'un nouveau pas mais cela ne changea absolument pas la donne. Le loup-garou aussi avançait pour ne pas perdre un seul de ses souffles de peur.

Soudain, dans le silence de la forêt, un bruit d'étoffe se fit percevoir. Ce fut tellement étrange qu'une telle chose se produise à un pareil moment, qu'elle détourna sans même y penser ses yeux du chasseur. Elle pensa défaillir lorsqu'elle reconnu les deux rideaux de cheveux noirs tomber de part et d'autre du visage cireux du sorcier. Rogue, avec sa même allure voûtée, était entre les arbres et l'observait de ses petits yeux noirs et glacés. Il tenait dans ses mains pâles une sorte de carnet où il griffonnait toutes ses réactions. Il lui lança un regard moqueur, chargé d'animosité et eut un rire diabolique qui finit de lui glacer le sang.

Nelly se réveilla en sursaut, le visage humide de larme et le corps trempé de sueurs froides. Merlin... Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve... pourtant si différent des précédents. Elle revit le sourire sardonique de Rogue et frissonna. Sa respiration était forte et saccadée et son coeur lui tambourinait la poitrine. Elle voulu fermer les yeux pour se remettre de ses émotions mais à peine le geste fut fait qu'une panoplie d'images vint envahir son esprit. Elle rouvrit rapidement ses paupières et poussa un gémissement plaintif. Elle se rallongea dans son lit en position foetal et tenta de reprendre un rythme cardiaque des plus normal. Puis, lorsque cela fut à peu près réussi, elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit en tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle posa un pied à terre et alla dans la salle de bain d'un pas incertain et chevrotant. Lorsqu'elle se fut passée de l'eau fraîche sur le visage qui finit de la réveiller pour être sûre qu'elle ne se rendorme pas avant d'avoir oublié toutes ses horreurs, elle ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et descendit dans la Salle Commune.

D'un oeil éteint, Nelly observait les bourrasques de vents qui faisaient vriller les feuilles d'automne devant la fenêtre. De nouveau seule avec ses pensées tortueuses, elle ne pouvait empêcher l'image de Rogue s'insinuer dans sa tête. Elle se colla le plus qu'elle pu contre la vitre glacée pour atténuer la chaleur de son corps qui la faisait tant transpirer que sa chemise de nuit lui collait la peau et reporta son regard sur le lac noir et les ondulations que provoquaient la pluie.

Des bruits de pas à l'étage supérieur attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête et vit les jambes d'un garçon descendant les escaliers de son dortoir. Lupin. Remus Lupin avait l'air tellement las et fatigué; il porta une main à ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa d'un geste ennuyé, soupira et se dirigea vers les fauteuils en face de la cheminée. Il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué mais le regard appuyé qu'elle lui lançait dû attirer son attention car il s'arrêta net et leva ses yeux vers la fenêtre où elle était.

-Heu... Je... Tu... Tu veux que je m'en aille? Bégaya il embarrassé. Il pointait vaguement l'étage supérieur où devait se trouver sa chambre.

Nelly détourna la tête et fixa une nouvelle fois la tempête. Elle entendit Lupin soupirer et devina plus qu'elle ne le vit, un sourire déçut et désolé se dessiner sur son visage. Il fit demi-tour et marcha d'un pas lent vers l'escalier.

-Tu peux rester, tu ne me déranges pas, murmura-t-elle. Il ne l'avait certainement pas entendu. Elle avait parler si bas que même elle avait eut du mal à entendre ses propres mots. Pourtant, Lupin tourna les talons et revint lentement vers le canapé.

Nelly n'arrivait pas à faire le point sur ses sentiments. La rancoeur était toujours présente mais elle ne pouvait plus ignorer la constante gentillesse du Gryffondor. Pourquoi tout cela ne pouvait être simple? Elle aurait tellement voulut ne jamais se trouver dans cette forêt ce soir là. Ou du moins ne jamais rencontrer la personne qui l'avait transformé...

-Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir toi aussi? Demanda une petite voix hésitante près de la cheminé.

-Oui, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil pendant cette période. Avant la pleine lune je veux dire..., répondit elle sans le regarder.

-Oh... oui, je comprend..., dit il si bas que Nelly aurait douté l'entendre si son ouïe n'était pas plus affinée la semaine qui précédait la transformation.

Le silence revint lourdement, perturbé par le tambourinement léger de la pluie contre les fenêtres. Qu'aurait elle pu dire d'autre? Elle n'aurait pas pu feindre un autre problème que la pleine lune... Il s'en serait aperçut si elle avait mentit, il l'aurait détecté dans sa voix. Depuis qu'elle s'était faite mordre -elle omit le fait de se rappeler i qui /i en était responsable et de ne pas jeter un coup d'oeil à sa droite- chaque semaine précédent la pleine lune, ses sens devenaient plus aiguisé, mais la fatigue l'imprégnait plus que tout. Cette tendance à somnoler l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement mais surtout, elle affaiblissait ses défenses autant moral que physique. La moindre contrariété pouvait prendre des dispositions phénoménales; dans son sommeil, elle était d'autant plus exposée à ses souvenirs qui prenaient un malin plaisir à regrouper tous les moments les plus troublants de sa vie et les insinuer dans ses rêves. Celui-ci n'en faisait pas exception car la présence de Rogue n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec l'attaque des vacances. Elle soupira et fit de son mieux pour expulser une fois de plus ces pensées nuisibles de son esprit.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête et regarda Lupin. Elle étouffa son rire en le simulant par un éternuement. Comme chaque fois que Nelly avait remarqué Lupin faire toutes ces manières, c'est qu'ils étaient plongés dans d'intenses réflexions. La tête penchée en arrière, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieur. Avec un i _tap! tap!_ /i rapide et régulier, ses pieds battaient le sol au rythme de ses pensées, certainement. Il lui donnait l'impression de se torturer l'esprit pour savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui dire d'autre. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Lupin se mit à parler.

-Ca te dirais si, heu..., je t'aidais dans tes devoirs? commença il incertain. Enfin... Vu que je n'ai pris aucune option à cause de... enfin tu comprends, c'est comme toi... Il grimaça de gène en se rendant compte qu'il abordait encore une fois le sujet sensible. Heu... on aurait donc le temps de travailler pendant que les autres sont en cours... Mais c'est une idée, tu n'ais pas obligé de l'accepter mais... heu, je pense que... je pourrai t'aider à progresser, finit il confus.

Nelly sourit devant le comportement du Gryffondor et acquiesça.

-Je ne voudrais pas te retarder dans tes devoirs à toi. Mais c'est gentil de proposer.

-Alors c'est O.K ? Dit il avec un sourire en se tournant vers elle.

Leurs regard se croisèrent et ils ne détournèrent pas les yeux.

-C'est O.K, sourit elle.

-Très bien alors! Dit il apparemment heureux. Heu... demain après le double cours de Botanique ça t'irais?

-Oui.

Le silence était de nouveau retombé. Mais contrairement au dernier, Nelly n'était pas plongé dans ses même pensées cauchemardesques. Au contraire elle remerciait intérieurement Lupin d'être aussi attentif à ses besoins. Puis, prise de nouveau par un élan de fatigue, elle posa un pied à terre et passa la Grande Salle dans l'intention d'aller se coucher. Elle fit un vague « Bonne nuit » à Lupin et commença à monter les premières marches de l'escalier lorsque la voix de celui-ci la rappela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1) Imperverum: D'après une histoire (Le phénix doré, de Morgane -- à lire c'est super! ), l'impervérum est un sordide mélange de Veritaserum et d'Imperium. Ingéré, cette potion fait dire ou faire tout ce que l'autre souhaite tout en étant parfaitement conscient (c'est donc différent de l'Imperium) de ses actes/ paroles. La personne a beau tenter de dire un mensonge, la potion annule cette volonté et fait dire la vérité.

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 6! Je l'ai finalement écris sans mes notes des vacances même si elles m'auraient été d'un grand secours à quelques passages. M'enfin, le fait est que j'ai fini le chapitre, et que, chose importante, les relations entre Remus et Nelly commence à changer.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, si c'est le cas, faites moi part de vos commentaires!

A bientôt avec le point de vu de Remus au chapitre 7!

Calimero

ps: N'ayant pas de bêta reader, je profite de cette publication de chapitre pour savoir si je pouvais bénéficier de la charmante aide d'un de mes chers lecteurs pour les chapitres à venir. Qu'en pensez vous? ptit-rotihotmail.fr -- et surtout on ne se moque pas de mon adresse !


End file.
